The Fossil Fighter: Jay
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: A new fossil fighter dreams of becoming a master fighter. What lies in his way? Well, I don't intend on telling you...read for yourselves.First Fossil Fighters fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/:N Hi four Fossil Fighter Fanfic Writers/ Readers. I'm just kidding. Well, this is my first Fossil Fighters fanfic *party blower* yeah party *very short dance party with a lot of random assembled people, and lots of flashing lights*. Ok now we have to be serious. I love Fossil Fighters….and seem to be in the very small demographic that actually can stand Rosie…someone wanna explain that? Anyway…I like the sequel to this story better. Haha my brain: very active. Me: too lazy to write, too busy to find time. But, tonight my brother is having a party, so I got my equally lazy twin brothers, Jay and Drift, and forced them to help me write this. And here it is…this A/:N is like….30% of it too.**

XxX No one's POV XxX

A boy was on a boat, he was headed to Vivosaur Island. A place where dinosaurs come to life to battle, with the help of revered fossil fighters. Now, back to the boy, he was anxiously sitting on the back of the boat looking out at the vast seas. The captain decided to start a conversation.

"So, you're going to become a fossil fighter, huh? Yeah I know that gleam in your eyes; you want to be a master." The captain said. "Oh, and my name's Travers, Captain Travers. What's yours, boy?"

The boy looked up: "Jayson. But everyone calls me Jay, I like it better anyway."

"Jay, huh? Well when you become a master maybe someone will put 'The Great' after it." Captain Travers laughed. Jay smiled; he liked that Jay the Great, just sounded right. "So what's your favorite type of dinosaur? You like carnivores, or herbivores?

"Carnivores." Jay answered easily.

"Small or large?"

Jay laughed. "You ask a lot of questions, but large."

"Ah, I see…I'm guessing you, my friend, are a Tarbosauous fan. Am I right?

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Lots of people come by, just like you. But you, you have a certain fire…a drive the others don't possess. You have this…omen…the omen of a born leader and master…like you were born to do something…great. Like you have a purpose beyond all others…like this is destiny for you to do…something. Something important…something…big…something that will cause a…a huge eruption of happiness and joy, but I'm getting up in years, so what do I know." Jay was silent, he soaked in his words.**(1)**

The only thing Jay could think of was: 'That didn't really answer my question."

"No, no I suppose it didn't." Captain Travers sighed. "I can see the island from here." He slowed the boat. Jay got off the boat; he waved to Captain Travers, who wished him luck, then speed off in the boat.

Jay has jet black hair, and cerulean blue eyes (A/:N For the record, it's is pretty close to cerulean.). He has on a standard fossil fighter uniform; a blue shirt with a purple stripe at the bottom. A pair of black shorts, black Converse(A/:N Not Converse I know, but it seemed cooler. And you will find out that….aww never mind I don't wanna spoil it), and black gloves. His jet black hair was spiked perfectly; he also had a standard issue sun hat.

He breathed in the cool ocean mist, and rustic smell of freshly dug up earth, and knew this was where he belonged.

**A/:N Ah, I hate myself for ending it there but, hey I promised I would get it published by Monday. Imma give a quick warning; if you hate Rosie…not the fic for you. When I get her introduced…it will be mostly…from her POV…ahhhh, yeah…sooooo…yeah. Oh, and, in response to the (1) how ya like that epic foreshadowing bitches? Sorry if that offended you…I do that sometimes. So, I plan to have the second chappie up by Friday. Think I can do it? Think I can't? Tell me by REVIEWING. Sorry, but that's what the button is there for. Anyway I want this done as fast as I can…I want to write the sequel…which indecently….is going better in my head than this. So yeah, review…please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/:N HA! I got done by…uhh…I don't know what today is, but the undemanding public is the reason I'm not getting sleep. So yeah, I wrote this chapter while I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail/Finding Nemo, so if it's bit, uh, out there…blame that.**

**xXxJay POVxXx**

I was greeted by two slightly over-perky women.

"Welcome to Vivosaur Island, where the dinosaurs of ages past lie sleeping as fossils, under the earth." The brunette said.

"Yes, welcome!" the red head said.

"This is Vivosaur Harbor, Vivosaur Island's only port." I glanced at her name tag, her name was Beth. "New people come in every day, some are just fans of dinosaurs, and others are Fossil Fighters in the making!" Beth said.

"We work as support staff for the new Fossil Fighters." The red head, Sue, said.

"To become a Fossil Fighter, you'll have to visit Dr. Diggins, over at the Fossil Center." Beth told me, for some reason, I was always a very attentive listener…despite me having ADHD. I was always told my ADHD was a good thing…I never really believed it. I then noticed I was not paying any attention, this was more than likely important to.

"Whew! So much to do. So much to do…" This was a male voice. I turned in the direction; an African American man was walking down the street in a zig-zag pattern, mumbling to himself.

Beth stepped up to him, "Ermm, Dr. Diggins?" He stopped long enough to listen. "I assume you're here to take our newest recruit to the Fossil Center?" Beth asked. The man I assumed to be Dr. Diggins looked surprised, he looked me up and down, and then something clicked in his head.

"Oh, the new recruit…I'll have to make some changes to my schedule." Then he mumbled to himself and scrambled off.

An awkward minute of silence later, Beth sighed "Well, you should head to the Fossil Center to see if he has collected himself yet." Then she and Sue went back to work. Well, I was in the dark; I went to the building straight ahead. I was immediately noticed.

"Hello." The female voice was coming from up the room. The was a light brown-harried (A/:N strangely enough I think I got the color wrong.) woman behind a desk that looked like the jaws of a dinosaur. I walked over to her.

"You must be, Jay. My name is Wendy. Dr. Diggins walked in a minute ago mumbling to himself about being over-worked and needing a vacation. I don't think he's collected himself yet, so you should get checked into the hotel while you wait. The hotel is right next door to your right." She gave me a very over perky smile, and then went back to her work. I walked out of the building. As soon as I was though the doors, I sighed. They have very friendly service. I bet they all hate their jobs. I smirked to myself, that didn't go unnoticed, a group of five or six really big dudes looked amongst each other, then at me. Two of the guys jumped out in front of me. The other two got behind me, surrounding me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The biggest with chin length messy brown hair questioned the others in his group. "You, a new fighter?" he asked me. I stayed silent, that's what is best to do in situations. Well, they didn't like me not answering. The two in front of me tackled me. The big guy walked over to me, squatted down, told is two goons to make me look up, forcing me to meet his eyes. They were brown.

"I believe I asked you a question." He said.

"Yes, I'm a new fighter, I just got here." I said, I was in no position to do things my way. He smiled, didn't tell his goons to let me up though, I was quickly losing my patience with them.

"I'm Ethan." He stood up and snapped his two goons yanked me up. "The two nice boys holdin' ya for me are Rip, and Slash." I looked to my sides; the boys holding me were obviously twins. They both had a little longer than chin length hair blond that looked like it had been heavily bleached, about three piercings on each ear, and jade green eyes.

"The fine gent' next to me here is Jason." Jason had a black buzz cut, about 16 piercings in all, and pale blue eyes. I stayed silent; I didn't want to be involved more than I had to. These were more than likely the island bullies, lovely. A thought hit me at that moment; I was their target, even more lovely. Ethan turned his back. I remained silent. He whipped around to look at me.

"It's not very polite to not introduce yourself." He said to me. I was done with it now, mainly because I was losing the feeling in my arms; maybe if I retaliate they'll leave me alone.

"It's also not polite to be a total jack-ass." I spat at him. Needless to say; he didn't like that, and upper-cutted me in the stomach. I groaned he has got a mean left. He snapped again, Rip and Slash let me go, my arms were numb, Ethan grabbed my shirt in a heavily balled fist, and lifted me off the ground so I eye-level with him, he was only about two inches taller.

"Listen meat; no one, and I _mean _no one, talks to me that way." He balled his other fist and raised it to be level with my face. I frowned, time to get violent. I smashed my left foot into his shin, he yelled in pain and dropped me. His goons immediately jumped me. Rip and Slash made a big mistake and split. I used my limited knowledge of cartoon antics to help me; I stepped back and that crashed into each other, and fell to the ground, but I felt a sharp pain in both my arms. Jason ran to me, he was fast for his size. He seized my arm, causing another sharp pain to shoot though me, twisted it behind me, knocked me off my feet, and then started to kick me in the ribs. I groaned, and sweep kicked his feet, he landed on his head.

I decided to run. No way would they try to mangle me in the hotel. I ducked into the door. An Asian man behind the desk noticed me.

"Ah, you must be Jay we have your room already for you, if you would come to get your key." He was probably the hotel's manager. The pain of the fight was setting in, I didn't feel like moving, but that would be suspicious. I don't know if there are rules against fighting. I mentally kicked myself; this island is all about fighting.

I slowly made my way to the desk, if he noticed that I looked like I was in pain he didn't let on. I went to grab my keys from him, and he seized my arm, I felt another sharp pain in that arm. He was staring intently right under my sleeve. I looked to where he was looking, I had a cut, and it looked deep at that.

"Show me you're other arm, please." He requested. I showed him my other arm, I had a similar cut in the same place. I remember that Rip and Slash were beside me enough to do this; I realized that was probably how they got the names.

"You got into a fight with those boys. They're bad apples I recommend you stay away from them. They bring nothing but trouble. They only use physical violence because they can't fossil fight like everyone else, they have the right equipment. But they're just no good." He said. I wondered if they pick on every new fighter.

"You can get checked in later go to the Fossil Center, show Wendy your cuts, she will take you the hospital part. These are deep cuts that will require stitches." He told me, I nodded, said a quick thank you, then ran out the door. I looked around; they must've gone to torture someone else.

I found my subconscious didn't make me stop running. I turned quickly to the Fossil Center's pathway. I slowed down, and walked in the doors, I made my way to the front desk.

"I think Dr. Diggins has composed himself, and is waiting." Wendy said.

"That's great. But can you please point me in the direction of the hospital part, please." I asked, the pain was really setting in now. She looked taken back, I showed her my arms, she gasped then took me by the shoulder, called something over her shoulder, and half dragged me into a hallway.

"Those boys are going too far, attacking people who have done nothing wrong." I could tell she was thinking aloud. She continued to mumble to herself, I tuned her out. I was prone to fights, my friends say it's because I'm too nice. Is it possible to be too nice? I didn't want to be a jerk to everyone, that might make me tougher, and I might get into less fights, but that's just not me. I've always been 'That nice boy down the street,' or 'the boy no one hates.' I wish those people knew, everyone hates the nice guy. Everyone likes the jocks, the country boys, the rich kids. Half the people I meet want to be my friends, but then a jock comes by and calls me a loser. I switched school to many times to count because I've been picked on without mercy. Nice guys finish last, that saying holds so much bearing over me. At the school I'm going back to after the summer at the island, no one hates me, I'm actually popular. I remind myself of that every day. This would be my second year there, that's by far the longest I've ever been at a school.

Wow this is a long hallway. I fit in an entire mind rant. The pain was getting worse, I had been cut but not like this. I had been losing blood, I could tell mainly because I was getting light headed. I saw blazing white lights then blacked out.

I woke up lying on a bed, I opened my eyes, those incessant white lights were still shining on me. I shut my eyes, then groaned, I immediately heard rustling of papers and urgent footsteps.

"Jay? Jay? Come on buddy talk to me." It was a male voice. I was remembering what happened; I was in a fight, and was being taken to get stitches. I had no idea how long I was out, but I did know I felt no more pain. Not in my ribs, not in my arms either. I felt great, actually.

"Jay, buddy, are you okay. Come on say something, give some indication that you're alive." The voice said again. I resisted the urge to crack a smile. I know, I know, you shouldn't mess with doctors. I heard soft foot-steps come into the room.

"Ah, Dr. Doctor, you have arrived to check on the patient?" Alright, the guy asking if I was alive was not a doctor, most likely a nurse then. I heard a stool unfold then foot-steps up it; three steps.

"Yes I have." He said in a thick, uh, Ivish accent, I think. He cleared his throat. "Jay, are you still alive?" he yell called. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I stopped when I felt several sharp pains in my ribs.

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm still alive." I looked around, I was in a hospital room. There was a short man on a three step ladder. His white hair was balding on his, massive, very elongated head. He had a green shirt on under I white lab coat, he also had black pants, with brown loafers.

"Ok, good, just checking." He said, I smiled, this doctor was very nice, probably a kids doctor. I looked over at his assistant; he had black hair, and a black shirt under his lab coat, so he was a doctor… or he stole the lab coat. He had black pants, and black loafers.

"I am Dr. Doctor." Said the short man, I kind of assumed it was him. "This is my assistant; Googoo Fluffy Kins." I cracked a huge smile, and looked at him. He sighed.

"My name changes daily, for security reasons, of course." I nodded, but my smile didn't fade.

"How bad were my injuries?" I had to ask, I was in quite a bit of pain.

"Oh, you gave us quite at turn. Four broken ribs and those cuts just reached the tendons, but none the less, you are fine now." Dr. Doctor said. Fine now? I looked to where the cuts were; there were just scars now. I felt my ribs; no bandages? How is this possible? Dr. Doctor saw my confusion and chuckled. "Oh Vivosaur island can heal broken bones and deep cuts in the time it takes to clean and revive a fossil." He and his assistant laughed good-naturedly. They looked at me. I shrugged, I didn't know about cleaning fossils, or reviving them. They looked shocked, turned to one another, then back at me.

"So, you're the new guy, eh." I nodded. "Well you need to get to Dr. Diggins right away then." I stood up, said a quick thank you to them both, then walked out of the room. Outside was like a full size hospital, trust me, I've been in tons. I looked at a map on the door. Found my route, then hung a left and dashed for it, being careful not to crash into any workers. I eventually came to the same hallway that Wendy had led me though. I dashed into the Fossil Center, nearly tripping. I looked over at the desk. Wendy smiled and pointed to a door to her left. I walked through it, ready to be a Fossil Fighter.

**A/:N Dear Lord, that was a lot of filler! It has meaning though, especially before Jay passes out. And that gang that attacked him, they come in later, like when he runs around the island with Rosie. And when he becomes a level five, SPOILER ALERT: They shoot him. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can…so on…when I get it up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A:/N. Ha ha ha, I am back…with a lack of readers…okay I can't say that, you may be readin' it, but you ain't doing the important thing…REVIEWING! What do you think the button is there for? Yup, it's for reviewing, use the button for its intended purpose, please. Anywayz onz with ze story!**

_Black dress, with the tights underneath._

_I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth._

_And she's an actress (actress)_

_But she ani't got no need,_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

I was greeted by the familiar lyrics as I walked through the door. The room was plated in chrome; there were several large machines, and one worker slaking off in a corner near a machine. I assumed the walls were sound-proof because the music was blasting, but I didn't hear it outside. I knew there was one, if not two, songs before this on the album, which I saw spinning in a see-through chamber in the corner.

I heard footsteps behind me; I turned, to see the man from before, Dr. Diggins, standing behind me. He looked over at the CD player with a frown. Dr. Diggins also gave a disgusted look at the worker, he returned his gaze with no more than a sheepish smile. He sighed then looked at me.

"Feel free to change the music before we get started, Jay", He addressed directly. "I have to get everything ready." He walked past me to the desk.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether this was a test of some sort, or not. Dr. Diggins looked back at me, and gave me a serendipitous (A:/N HOW Y'ALL LIKE THAT LINGISTIC ACTION?) smile. He nodded at me, which told me it was fine to do what he said. I walked over to the large music player.

I looked over the selection of CD's. They had, pretty much everything, well that I could think of anyway. I looked over some of the artists: Taylor Swift, Cobra Starship, LMFAO, Owl City, Linkin Park, Weezer, Gorillaz, Boys Like Girls, Toby Keith, All Time Low, The Offspring, Green Day, The Beastie Boys, Ludo, My Chemical Romance, and Fall Out Boy. I picked a button that said 'create custom playlist'. I picked some of my favorite songs. (A:/N: I know, I know, this all seems useless, but music says a lot about a person, and it is much faster than, like, a whole speech about feelings.) I looked over the playlist with satisfaction:

_Jay's custom list:_

_Linkin Park: Leave Out All the Rest_

_Panic! At the Disco: Nine in the Afternoon_

_Brokencyde:_ _Booty Call_

_Far East Movement: G6_

_LMFAO: I'm in Miami trick_

_Papa Roach: Scars_

_Smash Mouth: New Planet_

_Bullet for My Valentine: Pretty on the Outside_

_Eminem: Mockingbird _

_Papa Roach: Do or Die_

_Ludo: Horror of Our Love_

The list would probably change a lot over time. I noticed one thing was off though; it would have to wait; because music started to blare from the large speakers, the first song on my list: Leave Out All the Rest. I never knew why I liked this song; I just did **(1)**. I shrugged and turned to head over to Dr. Diggins who was still organizing papers. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice me walk over.

"Um, Dr. Diggins?" I said. His head snapped up to look at me. He nodded over to a large machine at the back of the room. I walked over to it, I looked at the controls, they looked like a video game controller. Believe me; I excel at all types of video games, I've won several tournaments back home. I heard Dr. Diggins walk up behind me.

"Time you learn the very basics that every Fossil Fighter has to know; how to clean and revive fossils." He said to me. I saw a large rock sitting inside the machine.

"This is for the X-Ray." He pressed an orange button, there was a bright flash that caught me off guard and dazed me for a few seconds. Dr. Diggins chuckled. "It's only bad the first time around, when you clean it, you should be fine."

"This button is for the hammer." He pressed a button with a hammer on it. He moved the four-way pad which looked a lot like a D-pad, the hammer attached to a claw at the top of the chamber lowered down, then he hit a blue button, and the hammer swung down. He was very careful not to hit the fossil.

"This button is for the drill." He hit a button with a drill on it, he did the same thing he did with the hammer, only he held down a green button, and the drill whirled to life.

"That is truly all you need to know." He said to me. He looked over his papers and face-palmed himself. "No pressure," he started "but you only have 90 seconds to clean the fossil." He finished giving me a wry smile. I only shrugged in response. "Alright, Jay, ready to give it a shot?" he asked me, smiling.

"I wasn't born ready, but I can do it." I said. I stepped up to the control panel, took a deep breath; and began to clean.

**A:/N Aw, lovely performances by everyone, just, just great. So how is it so far? Yup so far, I'm not quite finessed here, so that means I am really bored, or really nice, take your pick readers I don't have. BACK TO ZE STORY! (I VIL MURDERR YOU VIV THE SNIKREZ!)**

I won't go into detail about how it all went, but I did clean the fossil perfectly, so if that's any indication, of anything.

"Wow, we have perfects a lot, even on peoples first tries, but that's mostly because they're really, really careful. But cleaning seems to come naturally to you." Dr. Diggins praised showing me how to activate the fossil revival. He pressed some buttons on the machine, there was a low humming noise and a bright flash of light, dazing me again, all these bright flashes can't be good for my eyes.

"Well, it's an Altispinax head fossil. We use the shortened names, to make it easier on everyone, so it's just Spinax." He said. I heard a small clanging noise, in the machine I saw a small silver medal hanging, with a laser pointed at it.

"Now, Jay, it's island custom to give a nickname to your first vivosaur. We encourage you to nickname them all, but it's only customary to nickname your first one, so have at it." Dr. Diggins said, moving out of the way so I could type in my vivosaur nickname.

I decided to go with something easy, something simple, something so expected, no one expects it. I typed in my vivosaur's new name:

Naxis.

**A/:N Pfft, that took way longer than I expected it to, but nevertheless, it's done. Now, as to the business of the (1) that may, or may not, come up again, it depends on if I remember, or find a way to have it make sense later in the story (which may, or may not, happen). So another chapter done, another day my friends lose money betting on how many reviews I get. Please be kind, and review…please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:/N Hey, hi, hello, I am doing a dedication in this chapter, to the two very nice reviews I got. YOU GUYS ARE FU- ah, sorry awesome. Those reviews meant a lot to me, my first fic, all I got were flames. Anyway, I will try to curse less, if not at all, but, I make no promises. I wish the reviews weren't anonyms; I would have PM'ed a very, very nice thank you. Anyway I've kept everyone long enough. ONWARD!**

Dr. Diggins looked over my shoulder at my new vivosaur nickname, he suppressed a chuckle, and I could feel it

"Very nice Jay," He said laughter in his voice. "Very, very nice." He started to laugh, I smiled. Quite frankly I didn't blame him for laughing. He composed himself and hit some buttons. There was a clang of metal, and Dr. Diggins grabbed something out of a metal bin on the machine. He handed me my silver medal silver medal, with my vivosaur's nickname in flowing cursive letters. I slid the medal around my neck, smiling.

"Now, Jay, before you get all gun-hoe to start kicking people's butts at the fossil arena, go visit Bee-Ginner at the park area, you can dig up practice fossils to help you with your first couple battles." Dr Diggins said. He saw the expression on my face and sighed. "Yes, I know, Bee-Ginner, it's a pun, there are a lot of name puns on the island, I recommend you get used to it." He said, giving me a stern look, but it faded into a smile.

I walked out the door, but was stopped by Wendy at the front desk. Every time, every time I walk in the door, she stops me, FOR SOMETHING, NORMALLY FOR SOMETHING UNIMPORTANT! Ah, deep breath, Jay, channel the anger, use it later, use it in Fossil Battles, you trained yourself for that.

I calmly walked over to the desk, and saw a file with my name sitting on the desk, already filled with papers. One paper was sticking out, a medical record. Wendy had gotten up to talk a call just after she called me over. I pulled the paper out of the file, and gaped at it, this file had everything. The broken ribs I got last year skiing, the fractured leg I got frA:?om an accident regarding a…uh, bear…ugh, that was not my day, when I was two, and ate a Christmas ornament…my dad really should have been watching me better. It even had…a really bad accident from when I was four, something I really hate to think about.

I heard someone clear their throat above me, I looked up to see Wendy giving me a look between suspicion, and anger. Using my best, and most often used, deer in headlight response, and laid the paper back on the desk, Wendy sighed and sat in her chair.

"Jay, don't touch important documents, your records say that has gotten you in trouble before." Wendy said, re-filing the papers, and pulling out a manila envelope.

"Well, can't be good all the time, I try, but the temptations of doing something I know will get me in trouble are good to." I said, as she handed me the envelope. I opened the envelope to find a small square ID card inside. It had my full name, a picture of me and said 'Viviosaur Island Fighters Association.' ( **A:/N Uh, that is what it say in the game…right?"**)

"Don't lose that, I can't give you another one, and that's what allows you to fight in Fossil Battles." Wendy said, looking me in the eyes, making sure I understood. I nodded and tucked the license in faux leather wallet. I said a quick goodbye to Wendy and turned and walked out of the Fossil Center. I turned left and walked toward the park area, but felt a force like a truck hit me in the back, causing me to fall. I groaned, and sat up. My eyes sight was a little fuzzy, but I could see the shape of a girl looking me over and rapidly apologizing for running in to me. I held up a hand and she stopped, and helped me stand up.

The girl who hit me had medium brown hair, mostly covered by a red hat, she had matching red clothes. She had brown eyes that looked very apologetic, also filled with a bit of fear. I raised an eyebrow at her, her eyes went wide, and were filled with fear.

"I'm so, so, so sorry! I was running down the hill, to train myself, and was going a little to fast, and couldn't stop!" She dropped down to her knees and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, giving me a pleading look, "Please don't tell Ethan, he verbally tortures me enough, I can't imagine what he would do if I hurt one of his boys. That's enough to give me-"

I cut her off, and helped her up. She was still giving me a pleading look when I sighed. And flashed her an apologetic smile.

"I'm not one of Ethan's boys, I quite frankly don't like the guy at all, he's not a good dude. But, I am sorry for freaking you out." I said, flashing another small smile. She blinked a few times in confusion before smiling back at me.

"I'm Peggy by the way." She said holding out a hand.

"Jay." I said shaking her hand

"Well, Jay, if you don't mind me saying, you are awfully good looking." She said giving me a flirty smile.

"You don't seem like my type, I'm sorry." I said, aw, curse my honesty. She looked kind of upset, but walked away without so much as a backward glance.

I gave a small sigh of relief and walked back toward the Park Area. The whole place was deserted, and I wondered why until I saw my new best friends not to far away, hiding in the shadows.

Great, just great.

**A:/N Well, that chapter was a success in my mind, and I am very excited for the next one. Better start typing now though, before I have school stuff, and Science Olympiad, and drama, and my new boyfriend take up all my time. Shout out to my new BF Jacob, I know he doesn't read this, but, he will read over my shoulder on occasion. Anyway, NEXT CHAPPIE UP SOON! …I HOPE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A:/N Yoness, my boredom knows no bounds, bothering me at all times. WHEN MY BOREDOM COMES, I WRITE! Short A:/N today, so let's go!**

Ethan and his gang slipped out of the shadows, smug smiles on their faces. I think I saw someone else stay behind, but the wall that is Ethan walked in front of me, obstructing my view.

"Well now, come back for more. You're stupider than I thought." Ethan said.

"Look like you put on a few ponds since we saw each other last, you need to go on a diet more than I thought." I said, half regretting what I said.

"Heh, heh, you gunna die, mate." I looked behind me, unsure of who spoke, Rip, or Slash, I really can't tell the difference, pointed to the other brother. I would have never guessed they were Australian.

"Know what, Jay, I like you style." I turned to face Ethan, "You should roll with us, there's a, uh, cash bonus, if you get my drift." He smiled, as I assumed the rest of his gang was. Cash bonus, beating up helpless people, and taking their cash, not happening.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said trying to side-step him, that wasn't going to fly with him. He shot a fist out that caught me hard in the chest. I stumbled back and was caught by Rip and Slash, who shoved me over to Jason, who pushed me to the ground. Jason sat on my chest, grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand, and made his other hand into a fist. Something snapped in my brain, my senses going into over-drive.

I put my hands to the sides of me, and snapped my body up with all my might, throwing Jason off me. I stood and looked at the guys surrounding me, daring them to come at me, fists balled, I was ready to fight.

Rip (or Slash, still can't tell the difference.) jumped at me, I saw the flash of a silver knife in his hand. I side-stepped his attacks at the last second, snapping my wrist out, grabbing his knife, then, sweep kicking his legs. He tumbled off, and then scampered away. I tossed the knife to the side, then got ready for whoever was next, I then noticed, Jason, had run away.

Slash jumped at me, I side-stepped, but still caught a fist to the stomach. I stayed standing, by some miracle, and snapped a kick out to the side. My foot smashed into his shin, and he went down. I punched him at the base of the spine; he recoiled back in pain, then, with effort, stood and ran away.

Now it was me, and Ethan. Ethan looked down at me with a smug smile; he was taller, not by much, but taller. I stood my ground, despite my rising panic. He circled me, I never like it when people circle me, it always makes me nervous. I stepped back a few steps, purely, and utterly, terrified. He broke into an evil grin and raised a balled fist, when out of the shadows, stepped the most breath-taking girl I've ever seen.

She had pink hair, in pigtails, a pink sleeveless shirt, pink skirt; pink socks that reached her knees, and white and teal shoes, even her eyes were pink. It too every ounce of self concentration not to gape at her…she was goddess. She put her hands on his chest, and he stopped, putting his fist down.

"Ethan, just stop, okay? This guy hasn't done anything wrong." She said in a calming tone. Ethan glared at her.

"Look, just 'cause you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean, you can tell me what to do, or even suggest things that I should do. Okay? Now stop being a bitch, and get outta me way." He roughly pushed her to the side and she fell to the ground, a look of terror in her eyes.

Anger boiled over in the pit of my stomach. A girl like that, with _him_? Another instinct in my brain snapped. I moved at lightning speed, getting behind him, and grabbing an arm. I twisted it behind his back, almost putting it over his head. He yelled in pain, and fell to his knees.

"Alright, dude you made you're point. NOW LET ME GO, BEFORE YOU SNAP MY ARM OFF!" he yelled, in agony. I gave him mercy and let him up. He scurried away, grabbing his left arm as he ran. I walked over to the girl, who still looked terrified. I smiled at her and offered a hand, she gingerly took my hand and I helped her up.

"Hey, that looked pretty rough, you okay?" I asked, a look of concern crossing my face, a look of shock crossing her's.

"Uh, yeah, I- I'm fine." She said, something obviously bothering her. I took note she hadn't let go of my hand, and I hadn't let go of her's.

"You're with Ethan? No offence, but he's a first rate jack." I said. She smiled at me. Her smile…her smile was dazzling.

"I know, but I'm afraid if I dump him he'll…" She trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibilities. I nodded; I wouldn't want to think of the possibilities either.

"You're gorgeous, and deserve better than him." I blurted out before I could stop myself. She let go of my hand and gave me a long look, before _running _away. I gave a long blank look in the direction she ran in, before taking my idiocy out on a nearby tree, punching it as hard as I could. I didn't feel any pain, but I put a long crack in the trunk of the tree.

"Ugh, I am a hopeless, romantic, _idiot_." I said to myself leaning the top of my head against the tree.

After what just happened, I was looking forward to what would probably be a very boring training session.

**A:/N Well, that was an adventure to write, I was initially going to cut this chapter, I'm kinda glad I didn't though. Anyway, this chapter may be posted with the next one…but updates may be slow now…BECAUSE MY IDIOT OLDER BROTHER KNOCKED MY DS CASE OVER AND **_**LOST MY FOSSIL FIGHTERS GAME!**_** So yeah, I'm insanely mad at him…'CASUE HE HASEN'T FOUND IT YET! Well, I'm gunna start to write the next chapter while I calm down with my favorite episode of Family Guy, which is Family Gay. SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE! (Whenever that may be.)**


	6. Quick A:N

**A/:N Ok, just a quick update on the writing, no actual chapter. GOOD NEW, MY BROTHER FOUND MY GAME! Bad new, now Microsoft Word on my laptop, so, I have to re-install it. So boo, I know. Anyway after I re-install, I will finish the chapter, the update, ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:/N Hey thar peoples, I felt like I haven't updated in…uh…let' see, FOREVER! So I try to do a shot one, don't have my DS, but I'll give it the old collage try( I'm not in collage, but I heard the expression somewhere.)**

I trained with a lady named Bee Giner all day. God, I swear, everyone's name is a freaking pun here. I met a dude named Holt (don't take it like that, my door swings the right way.) he was pretty cool, and told me a lot about Ethan and his gang, he couldn't tell me anything about that girl that was Ethan though.

I had been having a major issue all day though…I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, that one girl. I don't even know her name, she more than likely things I'm a total creep, and might even be kinda scared of me.

I hardly care though.

My mind had been wandering all day, I had a Fossil Battle with that kid Holt, taught me the ropes, I could hardly focus on what he was saying though. I won that battle somehow, I guess I can thank Naxis for that, and his little dino cousin, a Shanshan.

My mind wandered to her, that small glimpse of a perfect smile, her eyes, I knew pink was impossible for a natural eye color, but still. Maybe she was afraid of me…that might just crush my fragile soul. I'm kidding of course, if anyone is an expert in rejection, and pity, and sympathy, and being a second choice, it's me.

I tried to keep hope, I had chizz to do. But she would be at the back of my mind, all day, all the time;

Till we meet again, my little mystery.

**A;/N I feel like that was overly sappy…eh, I do sappy good is stories. Sorry it's short, and off topic a little bit, but I don't have my DS and I haven't updated in…two months? Man, this ain't even a page long…well, close enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A:/N Yo. I was bored, had my DS on hand, soooo, yeah. But I twas sad, no reviews last chappie, but I got a different review, to a different story, soooo, again, yeah. Annnnyway.**

I woke up in my hotel room the next morning (A:/N skipped…A LOT! I know. But that's what you get when to try doing this without your DS…oh well.) I quickly got ready for the day.

Made a snap decision last night, hardly remember it…but it did involve me shredding all my sun hats, shame really. I spiked my hair anyway; don't trust not doing that yet, 'specially with an archenemies like Ethan trailing me. I made a serious look at my wardrobe options…wow, even in my head that sounded gay. I settled on the stranded issue uniform (sans sun hat, of course.)

There was a knock at my door. No idea who that could be, not like I have any friends here, just people who hate me. Eh, I'll chance it.

"Come in." I called. Dr. Diggings opened the door, and walked in. he had an armload of stuff in his arms; I recognized a pickaxe, and a circular object…okay, I only knew what the pickaxe was, but still.

"Hey there Jay, I forgot some stuff yesterday." He said closing the door with his foot.

"From what I hear, you have a habit of doing that." I said, kinda' snarky, I know. He stopped dead, and stated mumbling about deducting Wendy's pay.

"That aside, I brought you your official pickaxe, and sonar." He said laying the two objects on my bed. I nodded at him. His pager buzzed, and he hurried away without another word. I looked at both the items; I noticed the pickaxe had my name burned into it. The sonar was metal and very small; Most of the sonar screen was covered in metal though. I clucked my tongue and grabbed a sharpie, and my pocket knife. I drew a circle on the pickaxe's shaft, and then carved into it; it had to make it big enough to fit the sonar in.

I was finished in a matter of minutes; the sonar fit snugly, it would take some major force to knock it out of the pickaxe. I slung the pickaxe over my shoulder; I exited my hotel room and walked down the hall to the elevator. I made a short walk through the lobby, saying a brief hello to the manager. I walked out of the hotel, I walked down to the harbor, watching my back the whole time.

I said hi to Beth, well tried, she was ushering me onto the boat. Captain Travers was driving, he was silent though. I soon found myself in a very green plain. The place felt very…serene. Despite the gentle wind rusting the leaves of the trees, I heard a clamor of voices near the back of the dig site. I hurried to the back of the plain, behind a fence guarded by who I assumed was a worker, there were fossil fighters digging.

"Hello, I am an employee of the fossil center," The worker guy said to me. "The area behind me is rich with extremely rare and incredible fossils! But as the fossils are also very fragile-"

"No dip, bro." I had to interject.

"-fossil battles are strictly prohibited beyond this point. If you would please hand over your Dino medals before entering, you may proceed." He told me holding out a hand. I slid my two medals off my neck, and handed them over. He mumbled something about being free to enter, and moved out of my way, when I walked through the fence, he moved back to his post.

I touched the button on my sonar; immediately getting to small blips on the screen. I dug up one, it was a rock.

Rock

Rock

Surprise, another rock.

OH HEY…a rock.

Upon closer inspection, I discovered I wasn't the only one getting non fossil items. The other fighters were grumbling quietly to them selves, or yelling in distaste.

I stopped digging and leaned on my pickaxe, scratching my head in confusion. Of course as soon as I stop moving, someone is doing one of the few things I can't stand;

_Circling me_.

I noticed it was the girl from yesterday, no, not the one with red had who hit on me... it was _her_. It didn't bug me that it was her as much as I thought it would, I noticed, but…I wasn't about to die, like last time.

"Don't think I've seen you around here before. You a rookie? Anyway good luck!" She said so fast, I felt like I was being punched with words. She then proceeded to ignore me.

_Jay._

I looked around; no one here knew my name. Weird, I must've imagined it.

_Jay._

Hey, there it was again. I've snapped…this early too; I would've given it more time till I went insane but…

_This is your Spinax, dipshit._

My Spinax is talking to me? MY SPINAX IT TALKING TO ME! And he's insulting me.

_Now you're gettin' it. Okay you know the worker guy at the gate? He was a fraud. Hi-jacked people's meddles, left me and Shan. 'Parently we're too weak, come here and get us, or I swear we will eat you alive._

I walked to where I assumed the voice was coming from, I looked down, and sure enough, my meddles were there. And an unplaced Venator medal.

_Good, found us. You seem to lack the freak-out capacity to have a dinosaur talking in your head throw you off the ballot._

_Trust me. _I thought to him, _weirder things have happened to me._

I slid the two medals that belonged to me around my neck, for some reason, no one else keeps them on strings; they just carry 'em like poker chips.

"Wha- Wa- wait. Where did he go?" I recognized the voice as the girls.

_Here comes trouble._

Wow, my Spinax is really rude. The girl looked around, and then walked toward me. There was a mixed look on her face…mostly anger though.

"The guy from the Fossil Center was here a minute ago…Where did he go?" She nearly yelled, I merely shrugged my shoulders as a response. "I wasn't the only one to hand my Dino medals over to that guy, was I? We've all been tricked!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air, turning around, and yelling a creative slur of…colorful…words to the sky.

_All yours buddy._

I inwardly sighed, I was about to reply to the very annoying voice sharing my cranial capacity, but I was pulled forward by the medals hanging from my neck.

"You've still got your Dino medals…how'd you manage that? Oh, I get it; you're a rookie, you vivosaurs are still pretty weak, that's why he tossed yours." Ouch, there goes my small amount of pride.

"And this medal?" I asked, holding up the Venator medal. She gasped before taking it from me.

"That's mine! Is that guy saying my Venator is weak? Oh, I'll show him!" she was on a slight rant, I would've stopped her, but I like having my skull in one piece.

"The guy said he worked for the Fossil Center." I offered.

"Good let's start there!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the dock.

**A:/N Wow…that…was… LONG! No idea when the next one will be up…but I'm considering leaving it in Jay's point of view…not sure on what to do yet though.**


	9. Chapter 9

xXxRosie POVxXx

That was the most crushing defeat I've ever seen a rookie pull off! Jay lost one vivosaur, but that was more strategic than accidental. He and that Spinax of his are beasts out there. Not to mention the Goyle he has, that's strategic master planning right there. He came out with his defeated opponent. He walked up to me, and the guy walked a little further. I nearly hugged Jay, but I'm just as conflicted about what's going on as he is, so I didn't.

"Great job! That was the most epic rookie battle I've ever seen!" I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Pfft, I'm to epic for you to call a rookie. Don't you think?" He asked slyly.

"Uhh, w-well, uhh. Let's see if we can get my medals back." I said, trying to change the subject. He chuckled under his breath, and I tried desperately not to blush. I turned to the guy, who looked more than a little awkward standing there.

"Well, I'll me taking MY medals back now." I said to him, sounding kind of smug.

"What do you mean your medals?" He asked, sounding kind of mad.

"Those medals, the medals you stole from me in Greenhorn Plains!" I was getting mad now, I don't like it when people play dumb. But I noticed that he looked taken back.

"What do you mean stole? I bought these medals." He said, suddenly looking at the medals in his hand worriedly.

"Uh, bought them from who?" Jay asked, looking at the guy, who suddenly looked really guilty.

"A guy who calls himself Medal Dealer Joe. I don't know anything else, I swear." He said.

"Where can we find him?" Jay asked.

"Like I said, I don't know anything else, but ask the guy at the information desk, over at the Fossil Guild. He knows everything that goes on here." He said, fingering the medals in his hand.

"Hey, dude, I know you're the victim here too, but would you mind giving my medals back?" I asked, trying to sound sweet. Faking being sweeter than freaking sugar can get you far in some instances.

"Of course, I never would've bought them if I knew they were stolen." He said, handing my medals back over to me. He looked at Jay for about five or six more seconds before walking out the door of the Stadium. I looked at Jay too, his eyes were back to normal, but he still had a small smile on his face. Now that I think about it, he's almost always smiling. Not a knockout smile, but a smile. The kind of smile you expect to see from a really laid-back, long-time friend. Or the kind of smile you would expect to see from a boyfrie-

"Something wrong? You've been staring at me for like, two minutes." Jay asked with a slight amount of worry hiding in the depths of his eyes.

"Huh, oh, nothing just thinking about what we should do next." I lied easily, and had a desperate hope I wasn't blushing.

"Well the dude mentioned something about the Fossil Guild, let's head there." He said

"Sounds good." I said, turning and heading for the door.

xXxJay POVxXx

I followed Rosie out of Fossil Stadium, and over to the Gild Area. She was quiet the whole time, so I was quiet. But of course, something weird has to happen.

_I'm so glad Jay can't hear my thoughts._

"Huh, you say something?" I asked, upon hearing her voice.

"No. I've been quiet since we left Fossil Stadium." She answered.

_Well that was weird kid._

_Thanks for interjecting that, Naxis. Do you know what's going on?_

_I might. But you might be too young to know._

_Dude, just tell me._

_Fine, you're a prince._

_Yeah, so?_

_What? You knew?_

_I've known since I was, like, five._

_Alright, you know you're a prince on your Papa's side, right?_

_Yeah. Get to the point._

_Well, your Pa was Blood of Ancient's._

_Meaning?_

_Meaning, he had a sort of link to everything ancient._

_And?_

_It was born into you._

_Which means?_

_Well, it apparently means, you can hear me when I talk to you._

_Anything else?_

_You can hear the girl's thoughts. Only hers though._

_Only hers?_

_For now._

_Anything else, you might be leaving out?_

_Yeah, you've got a short fuse for people who make you mad. You have a mean left and right hook. And Blood of Ancient's are generally angels. _

_Now when you say angels, you mean?_

_Angels, like guardian angels from The Big Guy Upstairs. _

_Alright, so let's make sure I have this all straight. I can hear you talk in my head._

_Yup._

_I can fight like a pro because of some family thing._

_Uh-huh._

_I can hear Rosie think._

_Yes, you can_

_Last I'm an angel._

_Well, yes and no._

_What do you mean yes and no?_

_You weren't born an angel, per-say. You were made and angel though._

_By?_

_You'll find out soon._

_Dude?_

_The little lady has to tell you. But don't bring any of this up, she has to tell you herself._

_Okay, one question._

_Shoot._

_Will I have like awesome black angel wings, and be able to fly?_

…_No._

_Liar._

Someone shook me out of my trance. When I say that I mean they were really shaking me by my shoulders.

"Jay, hello? Earth to Jay!" Rosie was trying to get my attention, but when you're interrogating a reptile, you kind of tend to be kind of out of it for a while.

"Huh, what?" I asked, removing her hands from my shoulders.

"You were really out of it, so I went inside already. The guy said Medal Dealer Joe is at Greenhorn Plains." She told me, looking frantic.

"Right, well, let's go catch us a thief." I said heading toward the dock.

xXxRosie POVxXx

I thought I zoned out pretty bad, but Jay was like, 100 percent out of it. But he's off to the dock, so I guess I have to follow him. The boat was all ready by the time I got there. The boat ride to Greenhorn Plains was short, and we hopped off the boat and hi-tailed it to the back of the site.

"Wow, he's still here." Jay said, seeing the guy in the Fossil Center outfit.

"Yeah, for a thief, he's not all that smart." I said.

"Yup. Now, what's our pla-hey, this is a really bad plan." He said seeing that I was walking right up to the guy.

"How's it going Medal Dealer Joe? Or should I say Medal Stealer Joe?" I said, in the smartass way I've been told comes naturally to me.

"Huh, alright, you caught me." He said, removing his disguise. His blond hair was spiked back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw was Jay doing the same with his hair, for some unknown reason.

"Since you've been caught, how about giving me my medals back?" I asked, it was really more of a command though.

"How about you Fossil Battle me for them?" He asked smugly. I was kind of stuck; he had all my best vivosaurs.

"Fine." I said, dragging Jay in front of him. Jay gave me a long blank look. "What you can't expect me to battle him, he's got all my good vivosaurs!" I said to him, he nodded and faced Joe.

"I challenge you, Kackorot!" Jay yelled, in a deep raspy voice. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. Me and this guy can be friends, his craziness level nearly matches my own.

The battle was over, almost as fast as it started. Jay laid out a crushing, almost casual defeat. Joe hung his head in shame, and handed my medals back over to me. Two police men from the station came over, and cuffed Joe.

"Thanks for helping us catch this guy. Level Up battles are starting soon. If you plan to compete, you better enter soon." One of them told us. I had really forgotten about Level Up battles being soon.

"Thanks, I know I forgot with all the commotion. Say, where's the Captain?" I asked, normally he would be here.

"He's at the station. He didn't feel like coming to get Joe, but he sends his thanks." The officer said, and they carted Joe away.

"Well, Level Up battle time. You're clearly ready Jay, I might have to train more." I said to Jay. He nodded at me. We stood there awkwardly for a minute or two, before I said a hurried good-bye, and rushed off.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I find my voice when I have to thank him? I'll think of a way, and thank him after the battles. I feel like I owe him about 10 thanks, and he just got here yesterday. But it's nice to know that he's looking out for me._

^LATER THAT DAY, AFTER JAY LEVELD UP^

xXxJay POVxXx

I expected my Level Up battle to be harder. But I beat it no problem, it's still early in the ga-uh, I mean my career though. I was getting my license upgraded at the front desk, and I heard someone walkup next to me.

"Wow, Jay, you already leveled up? I failed my cleaning test, and-" I cut Rosie off.

"The goal was 65, how did you fail?" I asked, smiling.

"-Then I got crushed in my Fossil Battle." She said, ignoring my interjection. As she finished her explanation, and old man in a blue suit walked up behind her. The man had a full beard, and was very tall, and rotund.

"Oh, Jay, this is my Grandpa, he's a very important man." Rosie said, as the man walked next to her.

"Ah, so you're Jay. I am Mr. Richmond." The man said, thrusting out a hand, which I shook.

"You own the island, don't you?" I asked. His face lit up.

"My family owns the island, but in a way, yes I do. I was the one who began this project, many years ago. It's quite a marvel, isn't it?" He said, nearly zoning out in his own success.

"It is really amazing." I said. And though I would never admit it out loud, I was looking at Rosie when I said that.

"Well, I thought I would formally meet you. But I also wanted to thank you for helping Rosetta. But I'm sure she's thanked you already." He said. Rosie hasn't thanked me, but she had a deer-in-headlight look on her face, and it's not a big deal she hasn't thanked me.

"Yes she has. But it wasn't really an issue; everyone needs help now and again." I said, and I noticed the look of relief on her face.

"Glad you feel that way. Because I also wanted to extend an invitation to you; you may do what you wish to Ethan, and his gang of ruffians, as long as you are keeping my granddaughter out of harms way." He said. He was giving me a free pass to mess Ethan up.

"Thank you sir." Was all I could manage to say. "But don't underestimate Rosie, she seems like she could handle herself if she had to." I figured she might be mad if I just act like the enemy of my kind; one of those, arrogant, jerky guys. Mr. Richmond smiled, and walked away. Rosie walked forward with a look of happy shock on her face.

"Wow…I uh, owe you two more after that little spectacle." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but my smile was just a little bit sly.

"I know, I've been keeping track. You're up to about, seven, I think, and I've only been here since yesterday." I said, putting my slight bit of underhandedness to use.

"Don't remind me, I won't forget, I promise." She said.

"Alright, well, good luck in your battle." I said walking away. Always leave them wanting more Jay, always leave them wanting more.

"Well, bye." She called after me.

"Later." I said, putting my right hand up in a backwards goodbye.

^LATER THAT NIGHT^

xXxRosie POVxXx

I finally leveled up. It took me two more tries after my first one, but I leveled up. Now, I promised myself I would do something.

I was walking through the Park Area, when I saw Jay over by the small dock. He had his arms folded, and was leaning against one of the railings, looking up at the stars. I noticed that his hair was down, which reached just passed his shoulders. I walked over to him, silently. I noticed he had on his usual shorts, but he was wearing a blue and purple deep-V guys tank-top. When he's wearing a t-shirt, he looks like a weak guy, but sleeveless, he's got some muscles. I knew I was staring but he didn't seem to notice.

"Did you come to talk to me, or stare at my arms?" He asked out of nowhere. How did he know I was here? He turned toward me, still leaning against the railing with his right elbow.

"Sorry, but with a t-shirt you look like a wimp." I said, giving him and underhanded smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I've been working-out." He said, trying to show-off, he doesn't seem like the show-off type, so he must be faking it. I'll play along.

"Oh, really?" I asked, with fake interest.

"I'll grab a branch and do a couple of chin touches every now and then. Nothing major." He said tapping his bicep. I smiled bigger, and rolled my eyes.

"You don't really seem like the show-off type." I said looking him up and down.

"I'm not. Just trying to be funny, that's all." He said honestly. I nodded, and swallowed. Let's see if I can do this.

"I, uh, just wanted to thank you, for, ya' know, keeping Ethan off my back, and getting my medals back." I said, my voice cracking in some places.

"You aren't very good with thank-you's, are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only when they involve you." I said, poking his chest. "Something about you just throws off my brain." I said glaring at him. He chuckled.

"I can tell." He said, laughing to himself. I know I blushed, but I could tell he might have been too. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Bye, Jay." I called behind me.

"Where ya' going?" He called after me.

"I don't know about you, but I have a big day tomorrow. I can go to the next dig site." I called back, trying to sound smug.

"You made it to the next level? I'm shocked." He yelled after me, but I didn't answer this time.

_Always leave them wanting more Rosie, always leave them wanting more._

**A:/N WOWZA! Do you know how many pages this is? EIGHT, EIGHT PAGES! I'm getting more epic. Now you know what's going on with Jay…sorta. Well what you know now, is better than nothing. Now, I need you opinions on something; There are some scenes I cut out 'cause they didn't fit, they did the first time I thought of them, but they don't anymore. My question to you guys is; should I put them on, and label the chapters they go in "Deleted Scenes."? Most of them are funny, but I just changed my mind about them, it's not 'cause I don't like them, it's 'cause they don't fit anymore. If you guys review, I will work a random phrase into every chapter…wait, never mind. I'll put a random phrase in every A:/N. The more reviews, the more random the phrase!**


	10. Chapter 10

xXxRosie POVxXx(Yeah, it's the next day.)

The new dig-site is great! There's tons of new earth and fire type fossils. I'm on my way back from Knotwood Forest, with a full case a fossils to clean and revive. On my way back, I've heard more than a few whispers about my new friend, Jay. He was the Fighter that got featured in the paper when he first got here, so everyone knew him before, but now everyone is talking about how he got my medals back from Joe.

Even in the Fossil Center they're talking about him. Some doctors and nurses are bragging that they worked on him when he was hurt. Some employees are talking about how they were there when he cleaned his first fossil. I just rolled my eyes, walked to the Cleaning Room.

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

'_Cause I spent the night dancing_

_I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing,_

_I'm really just asking to leave._

The overly familiar lyrics greeted me, in a very loud form as soon as I was through the sound-proof door. I'm used to blasting music in all forms, but what I wasn't used to was Jay and Holt playing air-guitar along with the music, mouthing the words. Jay was a pretty good air-guitarist, Holt needed some work though.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take of your skin in the cannibal glow._

_Juliet loves the beat, and the lusty commands _(A:/N Not sure if those are the lyrics or not.)

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo._

I quietly sang along with the next verse as I cleaned my fossils. I've always had a certain love for songs by My Chemical Romance. I would take MCR over Justin Bieber any day, but most people don't believe that.

The song ended just as I was finishing cleaning my last fossil. Jay and Holt started talking quietly to each-other, not noticing my presence. I silently made my way over to the song selector, and picked the song W.T.P by Eminem. As the song heavily laden with thumping bass blared from the speakers, the two boys turned around, only to see me leaning against the player. Jay smiled, and Holt looked astonished.

"At least she's got taste." Jay said, looking at Holt.

"You call rap taste?" Holt mumbled.

"Mostly just Marshal, but yeah." Jay answered. Holt gave him a look before he walked away.

"Aww, Holt's not a fan." I said, sounding sad.

"Rap is just to complex for some people to understand." Jay mumbled wistfully.

"Wow…that's just…wow." I couldn't say much else.

"Yeah…anyway, how's the new site treatin' you?" He asked, regaining his smile.

"There's a guy saying I can't get deeper in the site." I said. That's guy just bugs me, he's the most annoying gay guy I've ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"Well, maybe you're grandpa knows something about why you can't." He offered.

"Hey, maybe he does, let's go ask. Unless you're busy." I asked, almost to the door.

"Please, I've been bored all day." He said, following me.

xXxJay POVxXx

We walked to the Richmond building. I've never really been here, but there are TONS of guards, most of them seem really lazy though. Rosie led me to a sliding door in the back of the building, on the right side.

As soon as we were through the door, I felt Rosie tense next to me. I also noticed we were in a very elaborately decorated office, which I assumed belonged to Me. Richmond. Sure enough he was sitting behind a dark mahogany desk. Rosie bounded to his side.

"Hi Grandpa." She said sweetly.

"Well hello Rosie, oh and Jay as well." He said, looking from her to me. Then he got kind of a panicked angry look on his face. "You didn't get your medals stolen again, did you?" He asked in a kind of angry tone.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We were just wondering if you knew why we couldn't get deeper into Knotwood Forest." She told him sweetly. He looked like he was thinking for a few moments, then his eyes lit up.

"Ah yes, I remember Dr. Diggins saying something about that." Rosie's eyes lit up. But Mr. Richmond continued; "But last time I saw him, he looked rather busy."

"Aw." Rosie sighed.

"Perhaps he could spare a moment if you brought him a gift. If I recall Diggins has a weakness for Dino Cakes, and it just so happens the shop just got a shipment in not to long ago." He said, trailing off near the end, leaning back in his chair. Rosie squealed and thanked him, before seizing my wrist and nearly dragging me over to the Fossil Guild. There was a guy behind a desk, who I assumed was the shop keeper. We walked over to the desk.

"Now how can I help to two?" He asked as soon as we were in front of the desk.

"What's the special today?" I asked.

"Vivosaur Island's very own Dino Cakes. 50 if you want some." He said putting a small box on the counter. I pulled out my wallet, and grabbed 50 in the currency of the Island. I have no idea why the currency is different, but it is. He took the money, and slid the box over to me.

"Wow, you two are lucky, that's my last box." The shopkeeper said, counting the money. I smiled. Rosie took the box and walked away, me not far behind her. We walked over to the Fossil Center. Rosie was hiding the Dino Cakes behind her back, making sure no one saw them. We walked through the door to Diggns' office, which was cluttered with stuff; it was a total disaster area. Diggins was wondering around, doing several different things at once. We walked over to what I assumed was a desk, that was cluttered with papers, and envelopes, and pictures, and documents of all kinds. He finally noticed our presence, I had to clear my throat a few times, but he noticed us.

"Huh, oh, hey guys. Whatcha' need, I'm kind of busy now, ya' know?" He said quickly, not stopping what he was doing.

"We want to know why we can't go deeper into Knotwood Forest." Rosie said easily. Diggins stopped in his tracks, and thought for a moment.

"Something was stolen from an ancient village, but don't worry, we put a top notch adventurer on the job. Come to think of it…we haven't heard any news from them in a while." He said, getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Well, we can go check up on them then." Rosie said sympathetically.

"No…No, it's too dangerous." He said, resuming his work.

"Oh well, Jay. Looks like we'll just have to spilt the box of Dino Cakes amongst ourselves." She said off-handedly, winking at me. Dr. Diggins froze, looking the other direction.

"D-did y-you s-s-say D-d-d-d-Dino C-c-c-c-c-Cakes?" He whispered, stuttering terribly.

"Yup, we did." I said, making sure he heard me. Rosie shook the box for good measure. Diggins turned around at lightning speed.

"The shop-keeper told me they were all out!" He yelled, walking toward us.

"Well, I believe a trade is in order here. You let us deeper into Knotwood Forest, and these delicious Dino Cakes are yours for the taking." Rosie said deviously. I grinned.

"Fine! Take this card, show it to the guy guarding the way, he'll let you by." He tossed me a card on a lanyard. "Now give me the Dino Cakes!" Rosie tossed him the box, which he tore into in seconds; it was actually kind of frightening to watch. Rosie and I showed ourselves out. As soon as we are out of the Fossil Center, I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Rosie asked, in a skeptical manner.

"How underhanded you can be when you want something. That or how uncontrollable Diggins gets around Dino Cakes." I said, only chuckling now. Rosie blushed.

"Well, never get on my bad side." She said, almost as a warning. "Now's let's get to Knotwood Forest!" She yelled excitedly.

"No, I'm kind of tired." I mumbled, fake yawning.

"Oh, well then give me the card." She said, looking kind of sad.

"Nah." I said, tensing my self to run.

"Really, Jay, give me the card." She mumbled a little threateningly.

"Why don't you take it?" I suggested, already running. I heard her running after me, yelling threats, such as tearing my arms off, and killing all of Indonesia. I just kept running, laughing in hysterics.

"Jay!" She yelled, but she sounded panicked. I turned back, and saw that Ethan had her, and was covering her mouth with his hand, the rest of his gang behind him. Anger bubbled inside me.

"Ethan, I'm only going to tell you once; Let her go." I said, glaring daggers, with a slight warning in my voice.

"Or what?" He growled.

One of my instincts snapped, I rushed Rip and Slash, disarming them of their knifes, before knocking them out. I sweep kicked Jason's legs out from under him, and he landed with a satisfying thud. I punched Ethan in the back of the shoulder, the arm that was holding Rosie went limp, and Rosie scurried away. Ethan swung a punch with his good arm; he missed though, so I grabbed his arm and flipped him, digging into my new strength. I crouched to his level, and forced him to look at me.

"Or that." I growled at him. "Now get out of here." I said getting up and walking over to Rosie. I heard them scurry away in defeat.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at the arm Ethan was holding, it was beginning to bruise already, but it didn't look broken.

"I-I'm fine." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said. I had no idea what I was apologizing for though. She looked me in the eyes, she looked scared. Of me? That question was answered when I was lifted of the ground but the back of my shirt. Rip and Slash each grabbed one of Rosie's arms. Ethan walked into our view, rubbing his shoulder. He snapped and Rip and Slash let Rosie go, he grabbed her around the waist, and leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin, and he stopped. I grinned as he fell to the ground in pain, Rip and Slash were on the ball, and seized Rosie's arms again. Ethan got up, a look of pain still on his face.

"It's cool, bro; your kids would be ugly anyway. It's probably for the best you can't have any." I said starkly. Jason shook me by my shirt. Ethan came over and got a good punch across my face. But after that, I grabbed the bottom of Jason's shirt and swung him into Ethan, they both went down, hard. I glared at Rip and Slash, who scurried away, dragging Ethan and Jason with them.

I walked up to Rosie who immediately passed out against me. I saw Rip and Slash's signature cuts on her arms. I picked her up as carefully as I could, and carried her bridal-style to the Fossil Center. I could tell blood was staining my shirt, but I hardly cared, I only cared if she was okay.

xXxRosie POVxXx

The pain in my arms is terrible. I just wish I would slip into unconsciousness; my body won't let me though. I'm still fully conscious as Jay picks me up effortlessly, and carries be bridal-style to the Fossil Center. I could see tears steaming down his face; he's probably blaming himself for this. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest. I would've expected his heart-beat to be fast, but it's slow, even and deep, like a bass drum. He looks down at me, I can feel it, I open my eyes and try to force a smile, I can see in his eyes that it shatters his heart, but he smiles back.

xXxJay POVxXx

She not unconscious…she is a trooper. It breaks my heart that she can't be unconscious, her pain would be lessened. I walk into the Fossil Center, and give a short shrill whistle, and Wendy carts a gurney over to us, I carefully place Rosie on it, and watch as some doctors cart her away.

"Jay…" Wendy said warningly.

"It was Ethan and his gang, I'm appalled you might even think I would do this to her." I said bitterly. Wendy looked taken back, and touched my face lightly; she traced a cold jagged line like at tear-streak. I realized that I had been crying since I thought Rosie passed-out.

"Jay, I know you wouldn't do this. You obviously care about her. I mean you carried her all the way here." She said sympathetically. Mr. Richmond came through the door, looking frantic. He spotted me and walked over.

"Ah, Jay, my boy! What happened?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Ethan and his thugs, that's what. I took 'em down once, but they came back. I'm sorry; I just wasn't fast enough to get them all." I mumbled apologetically. He turned to look at Wendy.

"How did she get here?" He asked frantic once again.

"Jay carried her here, sir." She answered simply. Mr. Richmond looked at me, a look of astonishment on his face.

"I'm going to see her." He said, walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Sir, you can't see her until she's out of surgery." Wendy said to him. He stopped and sighed.

"I'll be back in an hour, is that long enough?" He asked sadly.

"Yes sir." Wendy said. Mr. Richmond walked away without another word. Wendy turned to me. "Jay, go get some rest, you can come back to see her wh-"

"If she wants to come see me, she knows where I'm at. It's getting late anyway." I said walking away without a backward glance.

^LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE RELIC HOTEL^

xXxRosie POVxXx

I should be mad at him, but I can't force myself to be. I mean the doctors said he got me there just in time. But I should be mad because he didn't stay to see if I was okay. I guess he's just mad at himself for me getting hurt.

I still feel like I should thank him though. So that's why I'm here. I knock on the door to his hotel room, there were several large crashes, and some stumbling, but the door opened to reveal a very shirtless Jay. I tried not to look at his chest, but like his arms, it was also very well muscled, I couldn't help that I stared, or that I blushed. There was music playing softly, I recognized the song as Dance Inside, by All American Rejects. Jay opened the door wider, and did the classic arm throw, 'come on in' gesture. I stepped inside his room, I half expected it to be a disaster area, but it was kept very tidy. I noticed that Jay was pausing the music, but what was unusual was the extremely fancy black number 13 tattooed on his left shoulder blade.

"So, did you come to gawk at my muscles some more, or…what?" He asked still not facing me. I sat in a chair in front of a desk with a closed black laptop, with blue wave outlines on the top of the cover.

"I came to thank you…for saving my life." I said quietly. He turned around to face me.

"What do you mean 'saved your life.'?" He asked carefully.

"You saved my life, by the time you got me there; I had lost a lot of blood." I told him. He sat on the edge of his bed in front of me and faced me.

"Can you, like, not pass out or something?" He asked, with a familiar humor in his eyes.

"No, it's a curse, and a blessing." I said. He smiled and played with an onyx ring, with a jade face, that had a sterling silver bear amidst the jade on his right hand. I took his hand and studied the ring.

"Like it? I've had it since I was little, but it never fit me, until now I guess." He mumbled.

"Is it a family crest?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, it might be, but I don't know." He answered. I looked up at him, which was a mistake. For a split second out eyes locked, I couldn't tear myself away and couldn't find my voice. Our faces were only inches apart. Jay was searching my eyes, trying to find something, anything. I tried to pull away, but something about his gaze held me there. It's like the first day we met, when I couldn't get away. I did when he snapped me out of it, but only then could I go. Jay tensed, and broke our gaze. I could've thanked him, but that would be really weird. So I just rolled the chair back, got up, and exited the room. Jay stood up too and followed me to the door, where he stood in the doorway.

"How about we head to Knotwood Forest tomorrow, see what's so epic hiding behind that guy?" He asked I nodded. I looked at him for a moment; before slapping him across the right side of the face.

"That's for getting on my bad side." I said, and then I slapped him across the left side of the face. "And that's for not staying to make sure I was okay." He grinned.

"Goodnight Rosie." He said shutting the door.

"Night Jay." I said. As soon as the door closed I quietly added;

"You're a total douche bag."

**A:/N I love the way this chapter ends. I'm staying in the 7-8 pages ratio now. I'm trying to type this in the dark, considering I've been told moonlight is good for my health, and then was dragged outside to type. I can hardly see my keyboard, man. My lappy is half-dead though, so I won't be out much longer. I'm on an updating spree for this fic. This will prob be the first fic I ever finish, but it's also the only one I have two sequels for. I'm to update a lot, in hopes people start reviewing again… I miss getting reviews, dudes. Okay, I'm goin' in, I can't see my keys anymore. **


	11. Chapter 11

xXxRosie POVxXx(Yeah, it's the next day.)

The new dig-site is great! There's tons of new earth and fire type fossils. I'm on my way back from Knotwood Forest, with a full case a fossils to clean and revive. On my way back, I've heard more than a few whispers about my new friend, Jay. He was the Fighter that got featured in the paper when he first got here, so everyone knew him before, but now everyone is talking about how he got my medals back from Joe.

Even in the Fossil Center they're talking about him. Some doctors and nurses are bragging that they worked on him when he was hurt. Some employees are talking about how they were there when he cleaned his first fossil. I just rolled my eyes, walked to the Cleaning Room.

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

'_Cause I spent the night dancing_

_I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing,_

_I'm really just asking to leave._

The overly familiar lyrics greeted me, in a very loud form as soon as I was through the sound-proof door. I'm used to blasting music in all forms, but what I wasn't used to was Jay and Holt playing air-guitar along with the music, mouthing the words. Jay was a pretty good air-guitarist, Holt needed some work though.

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take of your skin in the cannibal glow._

_Juliet loves the beat, and the lusty commands _(A:/N Not sure if those are the lyrics or not.)

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo._

I quietly sang along with the next verse as I cleaned my fossils. I've always had a certain love for songs by My Chemical Romance. I would take MCR over Justin Bieber any day, but most people don't believe that.

The song ended just as I was finishing cleaning my last fossil. Jay and Holt started talking quietly to each-other, not noticing my presence. I silently made my way over to the song selector, and picked the song W.T.P by Eminem. As the song heavily laden with thumping bass blared from the speakers, the two boys turned around, only to see me leaning against the player. Jay smiled, and Holt looked astonished.

"At least she's got taste." Jay said, looking at Holt.

"You call rap taste?" Holt mumbled.

"Mostly just Marshal, but yeah." Jay answered. Holt gave him a look before he walked away.

"Aww, Holt's not a fan." I said, sounding sad.

"Rap is just to complex for some people to understand." Jay mumbled wistfully.

"Wow…that's just…wow." I couldn't say much else.

"Yeah…anyway, how's the new site treatin' you?" He asked, regaining his smile.

"There's a guy saying I can't get deeper in the site." I said. That's guy just bugs me, he's the most annoying gay guy I've ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"Well, maybe you're grandpa knows something about why you can't." He offered.

"Hey, maybe he does, let's go ask. Unless you're busy." I asked, almost to the door.

"Please, I've been bored all day." He said, following me.

xXxJay POVxXx

We walked to the Richmond building. I've never really been here, but there are TONS of guards, most of them seem really lazy though. Rosie led me to a sliding door in the back of the building, on the right side.

As soon as we were through the door, I felt Rosie tense next to me. I also noticed we were in a very elaborately decorated office, which I assumed belonged to Me. Richmond. Sure enough he was sitting behind a dark mahogany desk. Rosie bounded to his side.

"Hi Grandpa." She said sweetly.

"Well hello Rosie, oh and Jay as well." He said, looking from her to me. Then he got kind of a panicked angry look on his face. "You didn't get your medals stolen again, did you?" He asked in a kind of angry tone.

"Oh no, nothing like that. We were just wondering if you knew why we couldn't get deeper into Knotwood Forest." She told him sweetly. He looked like he was thinking for a few moments, then his eyes lit up.

"Ah yes, I remember Dr. Diggins saying something about that." Rosie's eyes lit up. But Mr. Richmond continued; "But last time I saw him, he looked rather busy."

"Aw." Rosie sighed.

"Perhaps he could spare a moment if you brought him a gift. If I recall Diggins has a weakness for Dino Cakes, and it just so happens the shop just got a shipment in not to long ago." He said, trailing off near the end, leaning back in his chair. Rosie squealed and thanked him, before seizing my wrist and nearly dragging me over to the Fossil Guild. There was a guy behind a desk, who I assumed was the shop keeper. We walked over to the desk.

"Now how can I help to two?" He asked as soon as we were in front of the desk.

"What's the special today?" I asked.

"Vivosaur Island's very own Dino Cakes. 50 if you want some." He said putting a small box on the counter. I pulled out my wallet, and grabbed 50 in the currency of the Island. I have no idea why the currency is different, but it is. He took the money, and slid the box over to me.

"Wow, you two are lucky, that's my last box." The shopkeeper said, counting the money. I smiled. Rosie took the box and walked away, me not far behind her. We walked over to the Fossil Center. Rosie was hiding the Dino Cakes behind her back, making sure no one saw them. We walked through the door to Diggns' office, which was cluttered with stuff; it was a total disaster area. Diggins was wondering around, doing several different things at once. We walked over to what I assumed was a desk, that was cluttered with papers, and envelopes, and pictures, and documents of all kinds. He finally noticed our presence, I had to clear my throat a few times, but he noticed us.

"Huh, oh, hey guys. Whatcha' need, I'm kind of busy now, ya' know?" He said quickly, not stopping what he was doing.

"We want to know why we can't go deeper into Knotwood Forest." Rosie said easily. Diggins stopped in his tracks, and thought for a moment.

"Something was stolen from an ancient village, but don't worry, we put a top notch adventurer on the job. Come to think of it…we haven't heard any news from them in a while." He said, getting a far off look in his eyes.

"Well, we can go check up on them then." Rosie said sympathetically.

"No…No, it's too dangerous." He said, resuming his work.

"Oh well, Jay. Looks like we'll just have to spilt the box of Dino Cakes amongst ourselves." She said off-handedly, winking at me. Dr. Diggins froze, looking the other direction.

"D-did y-you s-s-say D-d-d-d-Dino C-c-c-c-c-Cakes?" He whispered, stuttering terribly.

"Yup, we did." I said, making sure he heard me. Rosie shook the box for good measure. Diggins turned around at lightning speed.

"The shop-keeper told me they were all out!" He yelled, walking toward us.

"Well, I believe a trade is in order here. You let us deeper into Knotwood Forest, and these delicious Dino Cakes are yours for the taking." Rosie said deviously. I grinned.

"Fine! Take this card, show it to the guy guarding the way, he'll let you by." He tossed me a card on a lanyard. "Now give me the Dino Cakes!" Rosie tossed him the box, which he tore into in seconds; it was actually kind of frightening to watch. Rosie and I showed ourselves out. As soon as we are out of the Fossil Center, I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Rosie asked, in a skeptical manner.

"How underhanded you can be when you want something. That or how uncontrollable Diggins gets around Dino Cakes." I said, only chuckling now. Rosie blushed.

"Well, never get on my bad side." She said, almost as a warning. "Now's let's get to Knotwood Forest!" She yelled excitedly.

"No, I'm kind of tired." I mumbled, fake yawning.

"Oh, well then give me the card." She said, looking kind of sad.

"Nah." I said, tensing my self to run.

"Really, Jay, give me the card." She mumbled a little threateningly.

"Why don't you take it?" I suggested, already running. I heard her running after me, yelling threats, such as tearing my arms off, and killing all of Indonesia. I just kept running, laughing in hysterics.

"Jay!" She yelled, but she sounded panicked. I turned back, and saw that Ethan had her, and was covering her mouth with his hand, the rest of his gang behind him. Anger bubbled inside me.

"Ethan, I'm only going to tell you once; Let her go." I said, glaring daggers, with a slight warning in my voice.

"Or what?" He growled.

One of my instincts snapped, I rushed Rip and Slash, disarming them of their knifes, before knocking them out. I sweep kicked Jason's legs out from under him, and he landed with a satisfying thud. I punched Ethan in the back of the shoulder, the arm that was holding Rosie went limp, and Rosie scurried away. Ethan swung a punch with his good arm; he missed though, so I grabbed his arm and flipped him, digging into my new strength. I crouched to his level, and forced him to look at me.

"Or that." I growled at him. "Now get out of here." I said getting up and walking over to Rosie. I heard them scurry away in defeat.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at the arm Ethan was holding, it was beginning to bruise already, but it didn't look broken.

"I-I'm fine." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." I said. I had no idea what I was apologizing for though. She looked me in the eyes, she looked scared. Of me? That question was answered when I was lifted of the ground but the back of my shirt. Rip and Slash each grabbed one of Rosie's arms. Ethan walked into our view, rubbing his shoulder. He snapped and Rip and Slash let Rosie go, he grabbed her around the waist, and leaned down like he was going to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin, and he stopped. I grinned as he fell to the ground in pain, Rip and Slash were on the ball, and seized Rosie's arms again. Ethan got up, a look of pain still on his face.

"It's cool, bro; your kids would be ugly anyway. It's probably for the best you can't have any." I said starkly. Jason shook me by my shirt. Ethan came over and got a good punch across my face. But after that, I grabbed the bottom of Jason's shirt and swung him into Ethan, they both went down, hard. I glared at Rip and Slash, who scurried away, dragging Ethan and Jason with them.

I walked up to Rosie who immediately passed out against me. I saw Rip and Slash's signature cuts on her arms. I picked her up as carefully as I could, and carried her bridal-style to the Fossil Center. I could tell blood was staining my shirt, but I hardly cared, I only cared if she was okay.

xXxRosie POVxXx

The pain in my arms is terrible. I just wish I would slip into unconsciousness; my body won't let me though. I'm still fully conscious as Jay picks me up effortlessly, and carries be bridal-style to the Fossil Center. I could see tears steaming down his face; he's probably blaming himself for this. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest. I would've expected his heart-beat to be fast, but it's slow, even and deep, like a bass drum. He looks down at me, I can feel it, I open my eyes and try to force a smile, I can see in his eyes that it shatters his heart, but he smiles back.

xXxJay POVxXx

She not unconscious…she is a trooper. It breaks my heart that she can't be unconscious, her pain would be lessened. I walk into the Fossil Center, and give a short shrill whistle, and Wendy carts a gurney over to us, I carefully place Rosie on it, and watch as some doctors cart her away.

"Jay…" Wendy said warningly.

"It was Ethan and his gang, I'm appalled you might even think I would do this to her." I said bitterly. Wendy looked taken back, and touched my face lightly; she traced a cold jagged line like at tear-streak. I realized that I had been crying since I thought Rosie passed-out.

"Jay, I know you wouldn't do this. You obviously care about her. I mean you carried her all the way here." She said sympathetically. Mr. Richmond came through the door, looking frantic. He spotted me and walked over.

"Ah, Jay, my boy! What happened?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Ethan and his thugs, that's what. I took 'em down once, but they came back. I'm sorry; I just wasn't fast enough to get them all." I mumbled apologetically. He turned to look at Wendy.

"How did she get here?" He asked frantic once again.

"Jay carried her here, sir." She answered simply. Mr. Richmond looked at me, a look of astonishment on his face.

"I'm going to see her." He said, walking in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Sir, you can't see her until she's out of surgery." Wendy said to him. He stopped and sighed.

"I'll be back in an hour, is that long enough?" He asked sadly.

"Yes sir." Wendy said. Mr. Richmond walked away without another word. Wendy turned to me. "Jay, go get some rest, you can come back to see her wh-"

"If she wants to come see me, she knows where I'm at. It's getting late anyway." I said walking away without a backward glance.

^LATER THAT NIGHT, AT THE RELIC HOTEL^

xXxRosie POVxXx

I should be mad at him, but I can't force myself to be. I mean the doctors said he got me there just in time. But I should be mad because he didn't stay to see if I was okay. I guess he's just mad at himself for me getting hurt.

I still feel like I should thank him though. So that's why I'm here. I knock on the door to his hotel room, there were several large crashes, and some stumbling, but the door opened to reveal a very shirtless Jay. I tried not to look at his chest, but like his arms, it was also very well muscled, I couldn't help that I stared, or that I blushed. There was music playing softly, I recognized the song as Dance Inside, by All American Rejects. Jay opened the door wider, and did the classic arm throw, 'come on in' gesture. I stepped inside his room, I half expected it to be a disaster area, but it was kept very tidy. I noticed that Jay was pausing the music, but what was unusual was the extremely fancy black number 13 tattooed on his left shoulder blade.

"So, did you come to gawk at my muscles some more, or…what?" He asked still not facing me. I sat in a chair in front of a desk with a closed black laptop, with blue wave outlines on the top of the cover.

"I came to thank you…for saving my life." I said quietly. He turned around to face me.

"What do you mean 'saved your life.'?" He asked carefully.

"You saved my life, by the time you got me there; I had lost a lot of blood." I told him. He sat on the edge of his bed in front of me and faced me.

"Can you, like, not pass out or something?" He asked, with a familiar humor in his eyes.

"No, it's a curse, and a blessing." I said. He smiled and played with an onyx ring, with a jade face, that had a sterling silver bear amidst the jade on his right hand. I took his hand and studied the ring.

"Like it? I've had it since I was little, but it never fit me, until now I guess." He mumbled.

"Is it a family crest?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, it might be, but I don't know." He answered. I looked up at him, which was a mistake. For a split second out eyes locked, I couldn't tear myself away and couldn't find my voice. Our faces were only inches apart. Jay was searching my eyes, trying to find something, anything. I tried to pull away, but something about his gaze held me there. It's like the first day we met, when I couldn't get away. I did when he snapped me out of it, but only then could I go. Jay tensed, and broke our gaze. I could've thanked him, but that would be really weird. So I just rolled the chair back, got up, and exited the room. Jay stood up too and followed me to the door, where he stood in the doorway.

"How about we head to Knotwood Forest tomorrow, see what's so epic hiding behind that guy?" He asked I nodded. I looked at him for a moment; before slapping him across the right side of the face.

"That's for getting on my bad side." I said, and then I slapped him across the left side of the face. "And that's for not staying to make sure I was okay." He grinned.

"Goodnight Rosie." He said shutting the door.

"Night Jay." I said. As soon as the door closed I quietly added;

"You're a total douche bag."

**A:/N I love the way this chapter ends. I'm staying in the 7-8 pages ratio now. I'm trying to type this in the dark, considering I've been told moonlight is good for my health, and then was dragged outside to type. I can hardly see my keyboard, man. My lappy is half-dead though, so I won't be out much longer. I'm on an updating spree for this fic. This will prob be the first fic I ever finish, but it's also the only one I have two sequels for. I'm to update a lot, in hopes people start reviewing again… I miss getting reviews, dudes. Okay, I'm goin' in, I can't see my keys anymore. **


	12. Chapter 12

xXxJay POVxXx

I was standing by the harbor, waiting for Rosie to get here so we could excavate the unknown reaches of Knotwood Forest. She jogged up with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, someone's felling better today." I said, grinning at her.

"Well, I guess." She said, trying to use a monotone. She hopped on the boat, and I hopped on after her. Travers drove the boat to Knotwood Forest, where we got off. Rosie showed me to the guy at the back who was blocking the way. I flashed the card, and he let us through.

"Well that was easy; I thought you would have to battle him or something." Rosie mumbled next to me. I laughed softly.

"Hey, this is community service if anyone asks remember?" I asked, that's what Diggins would want us to say anyway.

"Right, right." She said, not really giving an answer. I was about to say something else, but I felt a rope close around my ankle, and lift me upside-down into a tree. My medals fell off my neck.

"Alright I'll treat it like community service then. So hurry up, we might get a reward for this." She said, her hands on her hips, looking forward still. When I didn't say anything she turned back to see me hanging from the tree by my ankle. She looked like holding back her laughter was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Yo." I said casually, as though I hung from trees everyday. She lost her self-control and started cracking up at my predicament. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for her to finish.

"Wow, this could only happen to you, Jay." She said. I gave her a smug smile, which caused a look of confusion to cross her face. I took a small onyx pocket knife from my pocket, swung my body up, grabbed the robe, and cut myself down. I landed on my feet, and stuck my tongue out at the astonished girl who was laughing at me only moments ago. She mumbled something about me being a show-off.

"Race ya to this ancient village place?" I asked, she nodded. We stood next to each other, waiting to start. We stood for about a minute before.

"Go!" she yelled, catching me off guard. She took off, I was about three or four seconds later, but I quickly caught up with her. We probably should have figured out where we were going first, because I wasn't paying any attention, and barreled right into a tree. The impact shook some leaves from the tree down, and knocked me on my back.

"Ouch, are you okay?" Rosie asked, offering me a hand. I took her hand, and she helped me up. When I was standing I put a hand on where most of the pain was coming from on the back of my head, and the other hand where most of the pain was coming from on my chest.

"What hurts?" Rosie asked me, looking concerned, placing a hand on my arm. I chuckled.

"What doesn't?" I mumbled, smiling at my own stupidity. She rolled her eyes.

"I saw a sign a little ways back, maybe that'll tell us where this village is." She said, nodding in the direction of where the sign was. She walked in that direction, pulling me by the arm.

_If I take my eyes off this guy, the next thing I know, he's hurt or in trouble again._

Rosie can have some very hurtful thoughts about me. I'm not going to say they aren't true, but still. She led me to a wooden sign that had symbols carved into it that looked like this;

(A:/N Sorry if that last line doesn't show up.)

"What on Earth does that mean?" Rosie asked looking at the sign.

"It says Digadig Village." I answered plainly. Rosie looked at me like I just spoke a completely different language that doesn't exist. "I know the entire Wingdings alphabet." I mumbled, trying to cover my weirdness.

"Okay? Well let's go see what's up." Rosie said, walking into the village.

xXxRosie POVxXx

This is the weirdest village I've ever see…ever. It has the standard stuff, like huts and teepees, so that's not weird. What's weird are all the masked inhabitants. Their masks all look the same, and are all blue, red and yellow. Two of them were standing at the entrance to the village. One of them stepped forward.

"Who goes there, digadig?" He asked. Oh, there members of the tribe. I walked forward, minus well say hello, right? 

"We're here to check on the Fossil Fighter who is said to have come to your village." I said. The villager looked shocked.

"The two of you are both Fossil Fighters then, digadig?" He asked, astonished.

"That's right." Jay said.

"You have come at a good time, digadig." The second villager said.

"We are faced with a problem, digadig." The first one interjected.

"We must ask for your help, digadig." The second one mumbled.

"A problem?" I asked. This must be why the adventurer was here.

"Of course, let us handle it." Jay said, walking to my side. "Let's go." Jay said, looking at me. I nodded. They led us into the village where all the other tribe members were going inside. The second villager went to a hut, while the first one led us o a large tent in the center of the village, then the villager left.

"Hallooo…digadig." Came a slightly raspy, very creepy voice from inside the hut. Me and Jay turned around to see a short man in a wooden mask, wearing fancy robes, holding a walking stick, emerge from the tent.

"I…am the chieftain…of the Digadig tribe…which is this place…here, digadig. We are faced with a very, very…hard…difficulty…digadig." He mumbled taking adequate pauses between each word.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Digadigamid, behind our village, is our…sacred place. Many…treasures are hidden inside, digadig. Deep inside we have our treasure…room. The ancestral key to that room was…stolen. Also, the Fighter who came to…help has not come out of the Digadigamid for days, digadig. I ask you now young Fighter boy, young Fighter girl…Will you recover the key and keep our sacred Digadigamid…safe? Digadig?" He finished his story, and requested out help…this IS community service after all.

"Of course we'll help. By why does it have to be us? Wouldn't one of your people be better?" I already agreed to help, minus well know why they couldn't do it.

"The thieves are able to fight…Fossil Battles…digadig. We cannot use your…Dino Medals…so we have no way to defeat these thieves. To be honest, these…vivosaurs of yours…scare my people, digadig. " He mumbled sadly.

"In that case, leave everything to us!" I said. Despite my sometimes bad attitude, I do like helping people. "Isn't that right, Jay?" I don't like helping people by myself though.

"Course, we'd love to help." Jay said. The Chief looked ecstatic.

"Digadig gratitude is as big T-Rex with a full belly! We will make this task worth your while! Digadig!" He was offering us a reward? Sweet.

"Like a reward or something? Sounds exciting, doesn't Jay?" I asked, turning to him.

"Well, I prefer to help peop-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Right reward, exiting, like I said." I mumbled, smiling. Jay slapped my hand away, and glared daggers at me. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, the Chieftain was doing some weird dance, that involved shaking his hips back and forth…it was really disturbing.

"..Diga…Daga…DOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, and then held outstretched arms to the sky. For a minute nothing happened, then lightning shoot out of the sky, hitting me!

xXxJay POVxXx

Well, here's my dose of weird for the day. Random lightning hitting Rosie, like I said; weird. I did the smart thing and stepped back. Rosie screamed, but it was more like one of those really fake old horror movie screams. The lightning stopped, and Rosie fell to the ground. I walked over, concerned at her inability to pass out. She popped of the ground, looking really mad.

"What do you think you're diga-doing? That really hurt! Ohhh… I feel a little diga-dizzy." She yelled angrily, well not the last part. I was holding her up, trying not to laugh my butt off. I was trying to be a gentleman about this new curse.

"Huh? What's the diga-deal?" She said, shooing me away. "I don't want to say "diga" all the time but I keep diga-doing it! Aagh!"

"You are now blessed with an eternal…bond between you and the Digadigs! This will bring you eternal joy, digadig! The Chieftain said excitedly. I was really trying not to laugh now, but it was becoming too funny.

"Eternal joy? How diga-dare you?" Rosie yelled angrily. "How am I supposed to have a d-d-d-d-DIGA-DISSCUSSION without saying "diga"?" I sighed. I was about to suggest to the Chief that he remove the curse, but I felt arms wrap around my torso in a hug, and a head lean against my shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to have to stay in the diga-dang village forever." Her words were muffled by my shoulder, but I knew what she said. Yes, I was standing there, like an idiot, debating on whether it would be weird to comfort her or not. I felt her body slump against me, and the whimpering and sobbing stop. Did she pass out? Wow, if she doesn't remember, I'll have to tell her she CAN pass out.

"I am sorry if your friend is diga-displeased; I only wanted to show my gratitude. We will watch over her. Young Fighter boy, I ask that you do whatever is in your power to recover out ancestral key." The Chief told me, calling over some villagers to take Rosie away. I nodded to the Chief and went to the Digadigamid.

**A:/N I'm debating on skipping over the stuff that happens in the Digadigamid, but it's kind of important…Anyway. This chappie is a little shorter, because I liked where I ended it. **


	13. Chapter 13

xXxJay POVxXx

As soon as I walked into the pyramid there was a shady dude dressed in all purple, with a black and green crest on his uniform that has two B's back-to-back.

"I've been given strict orders to stop anyone who tries to enter. Will I have to stop you?" His voice was droning, like a robot's might be. Wait, I take that back. I won't offend the robots that work on the island like that.

"Well, I've been given stricter orders to get in here, so yeah, you will." I told him, grabbing my medals, tensing for a fight, the same weird feeling coming over me, just as it had a few days ago. The guy was reaching for his medals, when he suddenly froze, the color draining from his face. He backed up a few steps, the look of terror remaining, if not getting worse.

"What…What are you?" He asked, his voice suddenly gaining character.

"Uh, human?" I said plainly, slightly confused.

"You don't look human to me." He said, backing up a little more, but not taking his eyes off me. That unexplainable feeling came over me again; I smirked, stepping into the shadows, giving my face an evil look.

"Oh yeah? Well then, maybe I'm not, maybe you should be scared." The words left my mouth, dripping with malice. The words may have been from my mouth, but it wasn't my voice I heard, it was strong and gruff, and weak and smooth, all at the same time, like the way a well-tuned muscle car may sound. His face got paler, and he speed-off deeper into the pyramid.

_Wow…did you see how fast that guy ran?_

_Something you want to tell me?_

_I told you yesterday…or was it two days ago…_

_It was two. Anything you may have forgotten to mention?_

_No._

_You're lying. _

What happened next really shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. There was a flash of light, and then there was a person standing in front of me.

The person was a guy, maybe 17 or 18. He was about 6'7, with a chin-length jet black messy hair, and cerulean eyes. He was well muscled and looked familiar. What surprised me was the fact he had blue and green scaled skin, and a sharp toothed smile. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, black jeans, and black-and-white checkered Vans original sneakers.

"Hey kiddo, you wanted to talk?" He said in the voice I had heard, and used, earlier.

"You know what's going on, Naxis, and you're going to tell me." I muttered, glaring at him. Naxis sighed, and sat on a large rock, patting the spot next to him, beckoning me to join him. I went to sit next to him.

"Alright, you caught me. The thing is, you aren't really supposed to know." He sounded like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Not supposed to know what?" I asked. He stood up and stared pacing.

"Anything! You aren't supposed to know you're Blood of Ancients, you're not supposed to know you're an angel, and you're really not supposed to read minds!" He half yelled, pacing feverishly around.

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I'm you're protector kid, I felt like you had a right to know."

"Why is it such a bad thing that I know?"

"It's not so much a bad thing that you know; it's a bad thing you know so young."

"Huh?"

"You like Avatar, right kid? The Avatar is only supposed to be told he's the Avatar when he's 16. Sixteen is, like, the universal year for telling people stuff."

"Then why now?"

"Weird shit was happing, you had a right. Besides, you did find the power on your own; most people have to be given it."

"You've been avoiding the main question; what freaked that dude out so much?"

"We're two sides of a general coin. When you fight, your soul links with mine, we fight as one, and it changes some things about your general appearance."

"Like?"

"You're pupils slant, like mine."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry you have to find out little by little, but I have to be careful of what I say, or you might get a new power."

"There's more?"

"Hells yeah. There's Shadowing, Combat Embodiment, and even Super Speed. My favorite is Shadowing though."

"What happened to watching what you say?" He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this stuff, your Pa is," I scoffed "I know, you and your Pa aren't exactly the best of friends, but he left to protect you. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it's true. He's very powerful and well inversed in this stuff, which makes him dangerous. Well, dangerous to be around anyway."

"If he's dangerous then I'm glad he left."

"It's not how you think it is, BOA are hunted by people who think it's unnatural and wrong to have this power. Look, Kiddo, I'd love to explain more, but I can only manifest in human form for so long, my time is up, we'll talk soon, I promise." He backed away and there was another flash of light, and then he was gone. I sighed, at least I was learning.

I looked around, the way to get deeper in the pyramid was dark, and quite frankly, terrifying, but I had to go after the guy. I sighed at how little work I had gotten done. I looked at the entrance, contemplating going to see if Rosie was awake yet.

I was still thinking it over when I felt a pull inside me, it wasn't something I was familiar with, and after fighting it a while, I gave in. The pull got stronger, until it felt like I was pulled from my body. I looked back to find that I was pulled from my body. I looked down at my hands and arms; they were as black as the night sky. I tried to walk forward only to find I was floating. I felt my only look for annoyance set in.

"You know what, I'm not even surprised anymore, this has become the norm for me." I muttered aloud. I walked (floated?) out the pyramid into the day light. I felt the same pull, and went with it; it pulled me into the shadow of a tree. Naxis _did_ mention something called Shadowing, this must be it. I focused on the shadow of the Chief's tent, and felt it pull me. I moved with the shadows, finding my way inside his tent, he was in a conversation with a villager.

"I know, just explain things to her, The Fighter Boy is helping us, she'll go when he's done, digadig." The Chief told the villager. Apparently the whole creepy, pausey thingy is just and act.

"But she wants to see him, should I send her to him, digadig?" The villager asked.

"No, I mean no disrespect to her, or the boy, but she would mess things up, digadig."

"What should I tell her, digadig?"

"Tell her that he's solving it, he should be done soon, digadig. He seems more than capable of doing this, digadig." The Chief said. The villager nodded than walked off, I jumped to his shadow and followed him to a large tent not far from the Chief's tent. There was no one else inside the tent, only Rosie sitting on a bed, looking bored. The villager walked up to her, and she looked hopeful. I made a quick jump to another shadow.

"You're friend is solving it, he should be done very soon, you must wait here, digadig." The villager said plainly, not wanting an argument, he did the smart thing and walked out before Rosie could respond. Rosie didn't get mad, or yell to him, she just sighed and sat cross-legged on the bed, grabbing a book. I looked at the title, only to find it was Fire by Kristen Cashore. She grabbed and iPod King out of her skirt pocket (A:/N Yeah, hey, hi…do skirts have pockets?) she popped the earbuds in her ears. I would've expected her earbuds to be pink, but they were black.

_Do I even have a playlist for being annoyed? No? Well, Owl City will calm me down._

Fire and Owl City? We have at least two things in common.

I slipped out of shadow form, appearing right next to the bed she was sitting on. Her eyes widened and she gave out a half gasp, half yelp kind of noise. I raised an eyebrow, and smirked like a demon.

"I have a question for you. That day, at the stadium, when I was getting your medals back, you asked about my eyes? Why?"

"It was nothing."

"Rosie."

"You pupils like, slanted, I guess."

"Huh, ok."

"What do you mean 'ok'?"

"It happens."

_That's just plain weird…and creepy._

"I know it's weird" I said, running a hand through my spiked hair, sighing, and sitting oh the edge of the bed.

"How do you do that?"

"No idea. We just think alike I guess."

"So can, like, read my mind?"

"Yes I can, Ms. Richmond. And, you, my friend, have some very dirty thoughts." I said, giving her a sly smile, and a flirty wink. The deep blush that made its way across her face turned my sly smile into a grin.

"So, everyone does…sometimes."

"You're not even going to try to deny it, I was only kidding, I can't read your mind."

"Oh…uhh…" I chuckled at her. Guys do like it when girls mess up, we think it's adorable.

"You haven't noticed our similar interests? Sometimes interests mold to thoughts, which would make our alike."

"I haven't noticed."

"Right, you're to busy staring at my rippling muscles of epicness."

"Am not!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Why are you even here, and not saving that day?"

"I was worried."

"About me?" I sensed something about her voice…something evil…

"No, about the Pope, yes about you."

"Why would you worry about the Pope? He works for the Templars."

"When we have a free minute, we are making a list of things that we have in common."**(1)** She nodded and gave me one of those gloaty hums. I grinned; she was humming because she got me to say that I was worried about her. I didn't much care that she knew I was worried.

"Well, I have to go be Super Jay, and, you know, save the day." I muttered standing up.

"Later Captain Fossil." She said, saluting to me. I rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to channel the shadows back to me. I found myself re-melded with the shadows within seconds.

I swooped out of the tent, and back to the pyramid.


	14. A:NYeah, I know

**A:/N OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! That last post was just….UGH! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRY ABOUT THAT! Ugh, anyway. What I meant to say was along these lines; my laptop is broken, like, wreaked. So, I can't write anything at the moment. And this is to my Fossil Fighters fans; there are no M rated stories, if that doesn't change soon, I will be changing it. I was just letting you know. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A:/N HI! I know, I know; it's been FOREVER! And I don't have an excuse. I'm just lazy(Which you may not believe, with all the in-betweens I put up.). BUT, I AM UPDATING NOW! …I LOST MY GAME AGAIN! So…this is purely from memory…which was why I was putting this off in the first place. So, uh, anyway…onward…I guess?**

xXxJay POVxXx

I walked deeper into the pyramid had I had before, until I came up to a dog standing on his hind-legs. It looked like a pit-bull, with a droopy face, and half shut eyes. It was wearing a uniform much like the guy at the entrance. Confused as I was, I just tried to walk around him, but he blocked me. He showed me two Dino-Medals, one in each paw.

"Uhhh, okay?" I muttered, gripping the medals around my neck. With a flash of light, I was standing on a standard battle field. I sent out Naxis, Shan, and my new vivosaur, a Venator. He sent out a small brown vivosaur called Nodo, and a white sloth-like vivosaur that was a Megath. Luckily, his teams lacked in speed, giving me the first attack.

"Naxis, Spinax Fang on Megath!" I yelled. Naxis roared, and charged at the beast, felling him with on hit!

_Woo! I love it when they're soft! _Naxis thought to me, roaring in triumph.

_The other one isn't quite as soft buddy. _I thought back.

"Shan Combo on Nodo!" Shan charged, biting and kicking in rapid succession. I grimaced as Nodo hung on. The dog barked an order, and Nodo swung its tail into Naxis' leg.

_Ouch! I think he broke one of my spines off!_ Naxis complained, growling. Turns out Naxis was right, and the spike injury took out the last of Nodo's health. My team roared in victory, before returning to their Dino-Medals.

The dog whimpered and scampered off, barking all the way. I smirked and continued walking, still felling the adrenaline of battle pump through me. The corridor was long, but I stopped at the end when I saw the dog from before talking to another man up ahead. The man had the same uniform on, just without the hat. He had blond hair, dark black eyes, and the biggest nose I've ever seen.

I'm serious.

The thing was HUGE!

Like, HUGE, HUGE!

Freaking big man…

"Heh. So there's a little adventurer snooping around here?" the big nosed man said.

The dog barked in response.

"Don't you worry," the man confidently stated, "I'll bring him down a peg." I stepped closer to the strange men before me.

"Really?" I growled menacingly. The two looked shocked, but the man recovered fast.

"All right kid. If you knew what you were getting into, you would've run away by now. But don't you worry, I'll show you the error of your ways." He pulled out two Dino-Medals, smirking arrogantly. "When I'm done with you, you'll be more ruined than this Digadigamid!" he tossed the medals, just as I was gripping my own. He sent out Carchar and Goyle.

Carchar was yellowish-brown, with blue stripes, heavy jaws, and a heavy body. Goyle was small on all fours, with blue scales, and red spikes. Goyle was an Air type, and Carchar was an Earth type, which might give me trouble. He was faster, and got the first attack.

"Massive Jaws on Shanshan!" he yelled. Carchar ran at Shan, and crunched his…er…massive jaws around him. The tiny vivosaur went down.

_Noooooo, my protégé! _Naxis thought to me. I rolled my eyes, and thought out my next move.

"Vanator Combo on Goyle! Spinax Fang on Carchar!" I ordered. Venator moved at blazing sped, biting, then blowing sand at the enemy, defeating the small opponent. Spinax charged at Carchar, and bit with great force, but only took a fourth of his health.

_We might be in trouble buddy_ I thought. Naxis nodded in agreement.

"Massive Jaws on Spinax!" the big nosed man yelled. Carchar ran at Naxis, but I had a thought;

"Naxis, curl into a ball!" I yelled. Despite mass hysteria and confusion, he did it, and Carchar got one large mouthful of spikes.

_Ow! That hurt! But at least it hurt him too!_

"Spinax Combo on Carchar!" I commanded. Naxis bellowed a roar, and ran at his opponent. The bit and rammed his body against his enemy's until Carchar reverted back to a Dino-Medal. I cheered and whooped, and jumped for joy.

"You beat me? B-But you're just a kid!" the man stammered, backing up. His canine companion barked. The man nodded at him, then looked at me.

"I was thinking the same thing. Time for my sure-fire knockout plan! You won't even see it coming!" he said, backing up, and scooting to the side. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He pressed a brick on the wall. I raised an eyebrow as the dog snickered.

"They never see that coming!" the man yelled before he began to laugh. A large hole opened before me and I fell into darkness.

^ _LATER _^

I open my eyes and groan at the rush of pain that forces itself through me. I remember those two guys in purple laughing and opening a trap-door under me…then blacking out.

"Hey, are you all right?" A voice asked next to me. I looked over to se a woman about 23 crouching in blue Capri's, a white tank-top, and combat boots. Her red hair was tied back in a pony-tail, and dark sunglasses covered her eyes. I nodded at her and she helped me up; she stood about five inches taller than me.

"My physic powers tell me you are a level two fighter…and your name is Jay." She said cryptically. I felt my jaw drop, and she smirked at me. "I'm just joking. You lost you wallet when you fell." She handed me my wallet, and I chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, uh…" I trailed off. She smirked at me and cracked a whip, making me jump.

"Nevada Montecalo, first class adventurer."

"Where in the world is Nevada Montecarlo."

"Oh, I've never heard _that_ one before." I laughed as she glared at me.

"The BB Bandits trapped us both."

"Uh…the who?"

"An elite group of thieves, trader, and just all-around jerks. They're here to steal the ancient Digadigamid treasure. I can stop them, but first we have to get out of here. Now, I've been studying the carvings on the wall." She walked over to a large wall, and continued to talk. I ignored her and walked around the room, hitting my pickaxe in random places. After four or five swings I dig up what seems like an ammonite.

"…If we could find it we could get out of here!" Nevada yells excitedly. She turns to me and her jaw drops.

"Umm, I found something." I mutter. She shakes her head and takes the fossil from me.

"This is it!" she yelled.

"Is what?"

"Were you even listing to me?" I shake my head. She sighs in exasperation, and pulls a hammer and drill out of her pocket. She hands all three items to me and mutters for me to clean them. I sit and put the fossil in front of me, and begin to clean.

_^ 30 SECONS LATER^_

"Done!" I yell. Nevada turns and nods at me. She takes the fossil and the tools, then strides over to the wall again.

"Alright, cross your fingers." She mumbled, sticking the key end into the wall. The door made guttural, horrible grinding noises. A ladder dropped from the ceiling, and we both climbed up. We entered another room, and aw a large open door. Nevada pushed me back and shushed me.

"They beat us to it. Damn!" she whispered angrily, pulling out her whip. The BB's came out; the dog, the dude with the huge nose. Nevada cracked her whip loudly making them flinch.

"Nobody move!" she yelled, the three stopped. The big nosed man smirked at us.

"Aww, look; Ranger Red and Fossil Boy teamed up. Adorable." He laughed, and the dog barked along with him. Footsteps echoed over their laughter.

"Hey! Slackers! Could you move any slower?" A woman appeared behind them. She had long turquoise hair, and dark turquoise eyes that help a stone cold glare. She wore a similar uniform but only a lot tighter…like waaaay too tight. She got one look at us, put a hand on her hip, and leveled us with a glare.

"Oh…why don't we look…adventury?" She mocked, sneering as she did so. "Ranger Red and Fossi-"

"Fossil Boy. I've heard it from big nose already. So I'll make this short," I sneered back, feeling adrenaline shoot through my veins, "hand over anything you've stolen, and leave peacefully."

"Or?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"Or I'll break you in two." I said, or rather, Naxis said through me, his gruff voice taking over my own. The woman looked unfazed, while her companions seemed to cower just a bit.

"Cute." She responded, waving a hand dismissively. "Since you continually insist of bothering us; we may as well get acquainted. Man's best friend he is Rex."

The dog barked in approval. "If you happen to know what he is, or where the heck he came from; please inform us." Rex growled, not taking her joke well. She gestured to the big nosed man.

"This is Snivels. And the big nose isn't just for show. Man can smell better than Rex." She said; Snivels smiled.

"It's true, I can smell what flavor of gum is in your pocket right now." He sniffed the air and thought for a moment. "It's strawberry." He finally announced. Nevada stepped back looking really creped out. The woman chuckled, and put a hand on her heart. She looked down in a way that prevented me from seeing her face.

"And I'm the unlucky one stuck leading them. I am Vivian, but you may call me," he stopped and looked up to revel her pupils have slanted, like Rosie said mine do. "your worst nightmare."

**A:/N I WASN'T GOING TO HAVE THAT HAPPEN! I SWEAR! MY HANDS TYPED IT, AND DIDN'T CONSULT MY BRAIN FIRST! AND I WASN'T GOING TO END IT THERE EITHER; MY HANDS ARE JUST…DOING THINGS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/:N HIII! My brain and my hands have reached a peaceful agreement, and are now working together again. CELEBRATIONS ARE IN ORDER! NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL! (Note: Still in Jay's POV)**

I stepped back, fear replacing adrenaline and confidence. She laughed haughtily, and her cohorts snickered next to her. Nevada seemed unfazed; to think she might be USED to this…I'm not even used to it!

"I've heard of you…you're pretty high up in the BB's if I understand." Nevada muttered almost sounding scared. Vivian smiled.

"Correct Ranger Red. Now, I'd love to chat, but we have what we came for, so we must be leaving." She snapped and Rex ran up to us and gave a loud bark. While we were distracted Vivian and Snivels ran past us, Rex following after them. The doors behind us shut with a loud bang. Nevada ran to the doors and pulled on them with little luck.

"Damnit! They locked us in!" She yelled in frustration. On the otherside the BB's laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure someone will find you…when you're fossils yourselves!" Vivian yelled, and then proceeded to laugh with her associates. Nevada sighed.

"They must have gotten what they came for…everything in here is important to Digadig culture…" she shook her head. "But we can't give up! We'll find a way to stop them!"

"That's a good attitude to have. Small problem…we're locked in a room." I muttered, gesturing to the place around us. She nodded and then walked to the large wall behind us and gasped.

"Look at these markings! It ancient Diginease! With this we should be able to find our way out for sure!" she yelled with joy. I scratched my head in confusion.

"Ancient what?" I asked. Nevada sighed.

"Diginease; the language of the Digadigs. It dates back about three centuries, and was created by…" I tuned her out and began to hit my pickaxe on the ground randomly again. Between two black bones I opened some kind of tunnel.

"And they would write to read up and down, so it was-" she looked sharply in my direction. I smiled sheepishly as her mouth was agape. The shock was soon replaced by anger.

"Why do you even bother asking me questions if you won't pay attention to the answer!" she roared. I simply shrugged in response. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, whatever. We have BB's to stop!" she exclaimed, regaining her energy, and bolting down the tunnel. I jumped in after her. After a short (very fun) tunnel slide, we landed (well, Nevada landed, I just hit the ground) at the exit.

"Perfect! This is the exit! We should be able to stop them! Good job!" She said enthusiastically. After I stood, she hit me on the shoulder, which caused me to fall on my face again. I groaned just as a pair of high heeled boots stepped into my line of sight. I immediately popped up to find myself face to face with the BB's. Vivian glared in irritation at us.

"How in the name of all things sweet and fating did you get out of there?" she asked angrily. Nevada smirked.

"Sorry, it's a secret. Tell you what; you hand over the stolen treasure, and I'll tell you. Hm?" Nevada bargained. Vivian simply sneered at her. Nevada shrugged, and glared at them. "then we do things the hard way." She reached into her pocket, and then had a horrified expression on her face.

"Where are my Dino Medals?" she yelled franticly.

"Leave 'em in your other fedora Indy?" I asked with a smile and to my surprised the BB's chuckled. Nevada glared at me, to which I merely shrugged. Snivels cleared his throat.

"Surprised?" he asked, holding up three Dino Medals. Whoa…a strange sense of déjà vu washed over me. Nevada grabbed my shoulders and put me where she was standing. "It's up to you Jay. You can take her."

"What? Shouldn't a first class adventurer like you have back up medals?" I asked in shock that she would have me step in. She looked away and mumbled something. I gazed at her, utterly confused.

"What?"

"I said he has all my good ones." Ooooooh, that's why this seems so familiar, I sighed and faced Vivian whose slanted turquoise eyes gave me chills…and not the good kind. She was rolling two Dino Medals between her fingers.

"So, you're going to fight me?" she asked, ice in her voice. I shrugged, not really interested.

"I guess."

"Well I'm much stronger than both Snivels, and Rex."

"Okay."

"Well you should be sc- wait, what? Just okay? No fear, no threat? No witty hero to villain banter?"

"Eh, not feeling it."

"…buzzkill." She muttered tossing her Medals in front of her. I did the same with mine, and the battle commenced.

She tossed out a Lambeo and a Nychus. Lambeo was big, and stood on two feet. He was red with large jagged stripes on his sides. He had a large red crest on his head, a blue stomach, with blue and red down his back. His large beak-like mouth scarred me a little.

Nychus was small, stood on two feet, and was pink and white. He looked like some relative of a raptor.

Venator, Naxis, and Shan stood at the ready, and awaiting my command. I got the first move, so I had to be smart about this.

"Spinax Fang and Shan Fang on Lambeo!" I called to my team. Shan and Naxis dashed at the large enemy.

"Lambeo, to the right!" Vivian yelled. I cursed under my breath.

"Compensate!" I yelled hurriedly. Naxis, being in my head at all times, was quick enough to comprehend the order, Shan wasn't. Naxis bit with great force, and the Lambeo stepped back in pain.

"Lambeo, use Lambeo Combo on Spinax!" Vivian ordered. Lambeo roared and began to rush toward Naxis. Naxis gave a small, concerned growl. I racked my brain in an attempt to think up a plan.

_Hey, dude, kind of in a situation here. Any ideas?_ Naxis questioned, a hint of nervousness in his rough voice.

_I'm thinking, I'm thinking. _I thought back to him. But the rest of my thought wouldn't have done anything, seeing as Lambeo had completed his move. Naxis' health was just above half after one move.

"Spinax Combo, on Lambeo!" I called as soon as her turn was over. Naxis roared, and ran at full speed. His jaws closed around Lambeo, and then he lat go and rammed his body into his target. Lambeo skidded back and flashed, signaling his defeat.

"Shan Fang on Nychus!" I ordered, finally getting back my adrenaline. Shan ran swiftly to his target, and bit down with as much force as he could get. To say I was surprised when Nychus went down in one hit would be a terrible understatement.

"Better than Snivel and Rex? I'll admit Snivels was challenging, but you were noting." I said smugly. She glared intensely at me.

"Ha! Now, we'll be taking back my Dino Medals!" Nevada exclaimed. I mentally face-palmed.

"And the treasure." I whispered quietly.

"Oh! Yeah, the treasure! Hand that over too!" she remembered, the BB's face-palmed collectively. Vivian handed a small statue to me, and Snivels handed Nevada her medals.

"I guarantee you won't be this lucky again. Next time we meet, I'm going to break you." Vivian sneered, before swiftly feeling, her companions following her. Nevada sighed in relief, and turned to me.

"We did it, we got the treasure back. Jay, you were awesome, I couldn't have asked for a better partner." She said with a smile, thrusting out a hand. I took her hand, knowing I had made a powerful friend, and powerful enemies.

"Same to you. Now, let's get the treasure back to the Chieftain." I said. She nodded and I followed her out of the Digadigamid. We made our way back to the center of the village, where there was a bit of a commotion.

"I'm telling you! It's taking them diga-dang too long!" An overly familiar voice was yelling. Uh-oh, this can't be good. I walked over to see a large crowd of villagers surrounding the front of the Chieftain's hut. I tossed the statue to a confused Nevada, and pushed my way through the crowd. In front of the hut, I saw Rosie, giving quite the earful to the Chieftain.

"Please…your friend will be…fine, Digadig." The Chieftain said in a calm voice. Rosie lunged at him, but was held back by two villagers.

"You have to let me help him! He could be in diga-danger!" she yelled, voice slightly cracking in concern. The Chieftain waved a hand and the villagers released her, she fell to her knees in defeat and buried her face on her hands. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me and relief and happiness washed over her face. I offered my other hand; which she took, and I helped her up.

"Thank goodness your okay." She said in relief. I smiled at her as the villagers disbanded.

"Jay, what was all the commotion abo-oh." Nevada asked as she walked over to us. I turned to face Nevada, was holding the statue still. I took the statue from her and placed it in front of the Chieftain.

The statue was tall, with a pointed head and intricate green glowing patterns all over it. It seemed like some kind of really tacky idol. Nevada handed the key to him as well. The Chieftain smiled.

"Ah…this is defiantly the key to the…treasure chamber, Digadig. I thank you, Digadig." He said, bowing slightly.

"Not a problem. But…why would they try to steal this, no offence, tacky idol. It isn't even part of the ancient culture." Nevada asked, sounding confused. The Chieftain smiled dryly.

"Correct Fighter Woman…this is not part of our culture, Digadig. I dug it up…one day, Digadig. While I was digging a hole for compost, Digadig. I found it quite…pretty, Digadig." He explained. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he would put it with the treasure. "We are grateful to you."

"Greatful schmateful, diga-dude!" Rosie growled next to me. "They got your key, and your treasure, so take the diga-darn spell off me!" the Chieftain sighed.

"Are you sure, Digadig? I find it much…easier to…understand you this way, Digadig." He asked with a chuckle.

"Just diga-do it!"

"As you…prefer." He sighed, repeating the strange dance. I stepped back as the lightning bolt hit Rosie once more. "The spell has been removed, Digadig."

"I can finally talk like my old self again, Digadig." Her face got panicked. "Wait, did I just say 'Digadig'? …Digadig." She groaned. "Not only is the spell still here…it's worse, Digadig!" the Chieftain chuckled a bit.

"Go about your business…it may…wear off, Digadig." He muttered dismissively.

"May, Digadig?" Rosie shrieked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Fighter Boy, take the idol…may it be your reward, Digadig." The Chieftain told me, pushing the idol toward me with his cane. I picked it up, and said a quick thank you.

"Let's get outta' here, Digadig." Rosie said impatiently, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the Village.

^ _THE NEXT DAY _^

Yesterday was hectic, with spells, incompetent villains, and crazy adventures, but I'm hoping today will be more normal. I decide to put the idol on a wooden self in my hotel room, thinking it didn't look _too_ bad there. I grab my Dino Medals, and make my way out of the hotel. The sun is shining today, and there is a light breeze.

"Jay!" Rosie happily greeted me.

"Have you been…waiting for me?" I asked, trying to hide my smirk. She blushed and tried to look offended.

"Don't you wish." She muttered. I gave a light laugh. Then; I noticed something.

"Hey…you aren't saying 'diga' anymore." I stated, causing her to smile at me.

"Yup, haven't said it once today." She told me with a smile.

"Shame." I muttered. She scoffed and playfully hit me.

"Jay!" I heard another voice. I looked to see Nevada walking over to us. "And, Rosie, right?" she asked, Rosie nodded. "You two heading out, or are you going to fight in the level up battles?" Level up battles are today?

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Rosie said with a gasp. Then she ran off, saying she'd talk to me later.

"Is she always that…impulsive?" Nevada asked as she looked off into the direction Rosie went. I sighed and nodded. Nevada stifled a laugh, before walking away, saying we may meet up again. I shook my head, wondering how I got mixed up with so many crazy girls.

_It's because you're attractive. Girls always go for the strong, attractive mate. _Naxis thought to me. I sighed.

_And the crazy part?_

_It might have something to do with the fact you think Rosie is quote 'prettier than all the stars in the night sky' _I felt my face heat up a considerable amount.

_That was private…_

_I don't care. _Naxis thought dismissively. I restrained myself from throwing his medal, far, far away, and made my way to Fossil Stadium. I registered for the level up battle. I walked over to the doors to see the robot who gives me the cleaning test. I took my cleaning test, and passed as usual. Back outside the doors, stood Nevada.

"I'd like to thank you for your help at the Digadigamid. But that doesn't mean I'll go easy one you." She said with a small amount of humor tainting her voice.

"Wait…you're…" she nodded.

"The Level Three master. I'm the one to see if you've got what it takes." She challenged. I smirked, feeling adrenaline begin to pump through me.

"Let's do this then." I challenged back. We walked through the doors, and onto the stadium field.

"Show 'im what you've got!" Nevada yelled, sending out her three Vivosaurs: Lexo, Nychus, and U-Raptor.

Lexo was light blue, with two lines of spikes going down its back. Grey markings covered its body, and it had four large, grey spikes at the end of its tail. It also had spikes on the backs of its elbows.

U-Raptor was red, with feathers forming a type of crown around its head. It had two upside-down fangs peaking out of its lower jaw.

"Spinax Fang on Lexo! Shan Fang on Nychus!" I called to my team. Naxis closed his jaws around Lexo, who roared in pain. Shan jumped over the two Vivosaurs, and closed it's jaws around Nychus, who went down.

"I don't know why, but I expected you to be better than the BB's!" I yelled to Nevada, who glared intensely at me.

"Poison Spin on Spinax! U-Venom of Shanshan!" Nevada called to her team. I smirked.

"Naxis, Bowser Stlye on U-Raptor! Shan! Dodge and tail whip!" I called to my team. When U-Raptor attempted to attack Shan, he leaped up and crashed back down on his back, causing the small Vivosuars to shriek in pain, and vanish. Shan swiftly dodged the large Lexo, and slammed his tail into the confused enemy. Bofore anyone could react I called to Venator;

"Venator Combo! Now" he roared, and bit Lexo, before enveloping him win a vortex of sand. Lexo roared in defeat and shrank back to a Medal. I cheered with my team in victory. Still ecstatic from my victory I headed to the front desk, and had my license changed to signify me as a Level Three fighter.

"Great job, looks like you're the better fighter. You've got real potential…maybe even Master Fighter potential." Nevada congratulated from behind me. I turned to face her, and smiled at her. She smiled back, then walked away to test more fighters. A soon as she left, Rosie materialized next to me.

"I saw your fight, you we're great!" She said in a light, happy tone. I smiled at her, and then a thought crossed my mind;

"What about you?" I asked, wondering if she was promoted as well. She blushed a little, probably remembering the last times we had Level up battles.

"Yup, I leveled up too." She told me with a smile.

_Remember, you're attractive…you can get away with whatever you want. _Naxis thought to me, which caused me to inwardly sigh.

**A:/N Okay, okay, hear me out on this. The next area of the game, doesn't involve Rosie, right? I know _just_ what to do with her next chapter. Trust me…it'll be good…in a bad way…uh…but not like _bad_, like sexual bad…I'm *awkward laugh* I'm done…**

.


	17. Chapter 17

**A:/N Howdy. New chapter time! I just want to make one thing clear; I don't like this part of the game…like…at all. Now, the part **_**after**_** this, I luuuuuuuuurve them! Make the connection here. This doesn't have Rosie, or relationship building chances, the others, oh yeah. Now some things to take care of;**

**Tumbleweed: Thanks for reviewing! Question though; What Don't you like about her personality? I'm still developing it more, but I'm curious.**

**Anon dude: Thanks for the review! Even if it was kinda creepy…**

xXxJayPOVxXx

I looked at Holt and Rosie, smirking to myself. Rosie looked confident, while Holt looked a little scared.

"Alright. So we all understand the rules?" I asked, and they nodded in response. We were playing one of my favorite games; Tag. If it sounds lame, you've never played the way I play; there a no rules, which makes it much better.

"Okay then." I grin and tag Holt before bolting. I hear Holt yell in protest, and Rosie's laugh fade in the other direction. I duck behind a short wall, trying not to be found. As I wait, Holt ducks down next to me, completely out of breath.

"Got…Rosie. Gunna' die." He panted. I clapped a hand over his shoulder and smiled at him but felt a hand touch my head.

"You're it." Rosie said triumphantly. I simply tagged Holt and bolt once again. Rosie and I ran for some trees. While I hid behind a tree, she climbed one.

_I have a feeling, this won't end well._ Naxis thought to me, sounding smug and worried.

_What could go wrong?_ I thought back to him. There was a snap of a branch, a scream, followed by a thudding noise, more snapping, and finally; lots, and lots of cursing. I ran from my place behind the tree to see Rosie yelling curses on the ground. I knelt next to her smiling despite my concern.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She shrieked half in agony, half in annoyance. I simply rolled me eyes and lift her onto my back grabbing her arms and holding them around my neck.

"I know it's not. Which leg did you break?"

"Uhhh…I think both…."

"You think? How can you not know?"

"Ever broken both legs?

"Yes…and I was damn sure I broke both of them!" She scoffed in response as we walked through the doors to the Fossil Center. Wendy looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow at us before walking over.

"Do I want to know?" she asked with a sigh.

"Rosie fell out of a tree."

"Rosie…again? What have we told you about climbing trees?" I craned my neck to look at Rosie. She blushed and buried her head into my shoulder blade.

"I'm guessing she's not supposed to climb trees?"

"No. So much that Mr. Richmond almost cut down all the trees." I couldn't help but laugh, but I stopped when Rosie bit my shoulder sharply.

"Owww…didn't they teach you biting is impolite?" She responded by biting me again**(1)**. I followed Wendy through the doors to the hospital wing. Dr. Doctor scurried over to us, a smile on his face but concern in his eyes.

"Ah Jayson, how are you today?" he asked, eyes studying me.

"Fine, thank you sir. But it's Rosie this time…again." He smiled ruefully.

"Climbing trees again, Ms. Richmond?"

"Maybe…" she mumbled into my shoulder. Dr. Doctor shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to small rooms that had a bed, and a few various machines.

"Please set Ms. Richmond down on the bed. I must go and find my assistant." He ordered, scurrying out the door. I obediently set her on the bed, and gave her a soft smile. She smiled back weakly.

"I wish I could pass-out…" she whined, lightly hitting the bed in frustration. My soft smile turned wry as I shook my head.

"Uh, uh, uh. You _can_ pass-out, I've seen it." I said matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me.

"How about you use some of your magic on me?" she muttered. I froze, trying to keep a calm look on my face. How could she know? I-I don't think I've said anything that would give it away. I mean, maybe I did bu-

_Kid._ Naxis growled inside my head.

_What?! _I thought back franticly.

_She's joking. _

_Oh._ I smiled at her; even in this predicament she made jokes.

_Someone's got a crush. _Naxis mocked in a sing-songy voice. I felt myself blush and made a mental note to yell at him later.

"Well…I better get going before Dr. Doctor comes back." I announced shyly. Rosie looked over at me with a small smile, and I crossed over to her bed and sat on the side.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Dr. D would be miffed if you were still here." She said simply. I chuckled a bit and nodded, standing up.

"Yup." I muttered and, before I could stop myself, leaned down and kissed her forehead. The action surprised me as much as it did her. I slowly stood up again, and gave her a genuinely soft smile.

"Feel better." I said as I walked out. I glued myself to the wall next to the door, and reached out to hear Rosie's thoughts.

_He…kissed me…Well, he _is _pretty cute. _I did the world's smallest mental victory party after hearing that, but kept listening. _I'll let it slide since it wasn't on the lips. _And I get to live…that's always good.

_What'd I tell you kid. You're attractive; you can get away with anything! _Naxis thought to me with a laugh.

_Shut up._

_^ LATER THAT DAY ^_

I stepped off the boat to the new dig site; Rivet Ravine. It lived up to its name, that's for sure: the whole place was a huge ravine, islands ranging in sizes connected by narrow bridges. In awe I moved from island to island and dug for fossils along the way. Before long I came to an opening, probably to an old mine and walked inside. I saw a man leaning over a busted mine cart. He was wearing a miner's helmet over his snow white hair, and he rubbed the scruffy beard on his face. His green jeans and blue shirt had various oil stains on them, and he kept running a gloved hand over the broken cart. When I took a step, his head snapped up and he glared at me. \

"Here to finish the job? You no good, cart destroying hooligan!" he roared, raising a pick-axe above his head. I held my hands up defensively, knowing it wouldn't stop any sharp metal objects wielded by large, angry men, but he stopped. "Wait you're just a kid?"

"Uh-huh. Does that mean you won't kill me?" I asked, slowly lowering my hands. The man smiled sadly and put the pick-axe down.

"I suppose not. Just a bit busted up over my mine cart is all," he muttered, gesturing to the cart. I looked at it, although it was hard to tell what it used to be, as it was just wood and metal now. "That cart goes to my own private dig site to boot; rare fossils there, only accessible to people with my permission, and my cart. To top it all off, they stole my tools, so I can't even fix it!"

"Well, I can find your tools if you want?" I offered to him, I don't like seeing old men cry, no one does. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks kid. I'm McJunker by the way," he introduced, stretching a hand out to me; I smiled and grasped his hand.

"Jayson," I said, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you. Now, I'll upgrade your sonar to find my tools; a mega-wrench, and some multi-purpose pliers," he offered. My eyes widened, but I handed him my pick-axe with the sonar imbedded in the handle. McJunker gave me a dismal look as he noticed the sonar's position. He shook his head and pried it out before doing something so fast I couldn't even figure it out and popped the sonar back in and tossed it to me. I nodded and went down on of the two tunnels, plunging me into a temporary darkness. I eventually came to a BB kneeling down, burying something.

_Great. _I growled to Naxis, who growled back to me. Those BB idiots were nothing but trouble.

"Watcha' got there?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared. The BB jumped and dropped a pair of rusted pliers.

"Y-Y-You're the one like Vivian! Take the pliers, just don't eat me!" he yelled before standing and bolting pat me out of the tunnel. I picked up the pliers and smirked to myself.

_So, what's the deal with that Vivian chick? Any idea? _I asked as I walked out of the tunnel.

_Dunno kid. She's like you, but I don't think she understands why. _

_How does one become like me anyway?_

_Born like that is most common, another way is to be blessed by another like yourself, sometimes when you die it happens, but that usually takes someone else giving a good recommendation. _

_That's it?_

_Well, no. See, you, by all accounts thus far, are neutral, chaotic neutral, but neutral none the less._

_And?_

_Most like you are good, real stand up guys and gals, fighting to protect the weaker ones._

_So?_

_Some are bad, real bad. So bad, that they siphon the power from someone else._

_They can do that?_

_There's only one way to do that…and it ain't pretty kiddo. _

_Murder? _

_Look, kid, I don't want to tell you, you'll just get angry. Vivian was born the same as you, okay kid? I don't really want to talk about it, maybe some other time._ I sighed, but understood his reasoning for it. I'm easy to tick off if you say the right thing, and the last thing I need is to be ticked off. I saw another BB holding a rusted old wrench, walking leisurely to the end of the tunnel. I barreled towards him and tackled him to the ground. He was surprised and in pain as I tore the wrench from his hands before helping him up. He darted off, as fast as a man who was tackled can.

"That was easy," I thought aloud, holding both tools in my hand as I returned to McJunker. He nearly jumped for joy when he saw me.

"You found them!" he cheered, taking the tools from me and looking them over.

"Yeah, some BB Bandits were trying to bury them," I said, gesturing to the tunnel behind me.

"BB Bandits? What would they want with my tools?"

"They probably want to hide them for the same reason you want them back," I guessed, putting the pieces together in my head. He nodded and looked his tools over before turning back to me.

"I ain't fixing anything with all this rust. Think you can help?" he asked, holding to tools out to me. I nodded and began to carefully clean the rust off with my drill. As I cleaned, my mind wandered to Rosie, how she was doing with broken legs. I tried to reach out, but couldn't make contact with her thoughts. I took a deep breath and focused on my favorite memory of her; when she came to see me after the incident with Ethan. The way she looked at me, gawking at me though she tried to hide it, the way she grabbed my hand to look at my ring, the contact making me shiver. How we almost kissed…

_I hope he's okay. Knowing him he's probably in worse condition with me by now. _I almost jumped when I heard her thought bouncing around in my head. Here I was, 30 miles away, and I could still hear what she was thinking. I was surprised, and it brought a smile to my face, knowing she was worried about me. I had finished cleaning the tools, and, with a smile, returned them to McJunker.

"Golly good! I'll get to fixing the cart!" he said as he crouched near the cart, but then frowned and smacked the wrench against his helmet. "Right! Could you go and get me an electrominite? I could tinker with this all day, but it needs a battery to work."

"Sure, where can I get one?"

"My apprentice in my junk depot should be able to get you one. You'll need a V-Raptor to prove I sent you though. Common in Greenhorn Plain if you don't have one," he responded, beginning to fix the cart as he spoke. I nodded and went to a nearby VMM and teleported back to the island. I headed over to clean my fossils and get my V-Raptor medal. When I walked in the building I walked into someone, and we both fell on our asses because of it. I rubbed my head, where I must have smacked into the other person.

"Owwww…you okay?" I asked, opening my eyes to see I had run into Rosie, who had crutches with two broken legs; because fuck logic. I jumped to my feet and helped her up as well as handed her the crutches.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied bitterly. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"Didn't see you there, sorry," I apologized. She rolled her eyes and smacked me, a smile on her face.

"How's the new dig site? My grandpa says I can't go today; one for climbing trees when I'm not allowed too, and two because I broke my legs."

"It's fine. I've got a new fossil to clean, but I didn't dig much."

"Why not?"

"Oh, the usual. People with problems who need my help, BB Bandits, fetch quests," Rosie laughed, which made me smile a bit.

"BB's again?"

"Meh, underlings is all."

"Too easy for you, eh tough guy?" I smirked and made a muscle, which actually turned out to look like someone making a muscle, instead of just my arm.

"Yup. They can't handle all this." She laughed again, and I felt like my day got brighter. I could have stood there and joked with her all day, but I remembered I had something to do. I said a goodbye and we could talk later and cleaned my fossil. It was a Coatlus, a large bird air type that he added to his team in place of Venator, and switched Shan to the V-Raptor. I exited the building and followed my map to the Junk Depot. Inside stood McJunkers apprentice, Holt.

"Howdy Holt," I greeted happily. He turned, a grin on his face and something in his hands.

"Hey man. McJunker put me to work as his apprentice, figured I'd learn about battling and uh…tools," he explained, tossing the object back and forth. "Why are you here anyway?"

"An uh…electrominite. McJunker needs one for the mine cart."

"Sounds fishy…got a V-Raptor seal of approval?"

"Don't call it that," I muttered, pulling the leather cord from under my shirt to show him. He nodded and held the object he'd been holding out. When I tried to grab it, he held it behind his back.

"Uh, uh, uh. We have to battle first," he said, pulling medal from his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Holt, I would win," I stated. He frowned.

"I know, but I'm booooooooooored," he whined, handing me the object and pouting.

"Go hang out with Rosie then."

"I thought she was with you?"

"No, she broke her legs. You two can hang out, she's bored also. Just contact me if Ethan gets near her," I reasoned, holding the electrominite in my hands. He nodded and jogged off, leaving me in the depot. I sighed and walked back to the boat to go to Rivet Ravine.

_^AT RIVET RAVINE, BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS TOO LAZY FOR FILLER^_

"Here you go McJunker," I said, handing him the electrominite. He grinned and took it from me.

"Thanks my boy, this will work perfectly," he replied, wiring it to the cart. "She's all ready to go! I'll let you go down there first for all the help to given me." he clapped me on the back and I got into the cart. After a short ride I exited and heard voices ahead.

"Where do you suppose the idol is anyway?" I recognized the voice; it was Snivels, the BB Bandit in Vivian's gang. "Dig here boy!" there was a bark of affirmation, signaling Rex was here as well. I looked out of the darkness of the tunnel to see Rex had knocked Snivels to the ground and they were wrestling.

"Would you two stop clowning around?" Vivian spat, glaring at the two.

"I think you mean you three," I growled back at them. They froze as I emerged from the tunnel, sneering at the trio.

"Snivels!" Vivian shrieked, making the man cower, "What is going on here, you were supposed to bust the carts!"

"I did! And then I had Rex bury them to hid 'em!" he defended, Rex barked in affirmation to the statement. Vivian sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"On an island full of people trained to find buried items, you bury something?!" she thundered, making the two jump and hug each-other. Watching the three I came to a conclusion that made me smile.

"Ooooooh…I get it now…" I breathed, the revelation making me chuckle. They seemed to have forgotten I was there, because the turned skeptically to me. "You guys are like Team Rocket! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." The trio face-palmed at what I said and glared at me.

"Whatever. I trust you're here to interfere with our plans?" Vivian questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Naturally," I replied, a smirk crossing my face.

"Geet 'im," she ordered, harshly. Rex barked and released two medals: Nodo and Zino, a red and black dinosaur that stood on two feet. I grabbed my own medals and sent out Naxis, Venator and Coatlus. My speed was higher, so I went first.

"Naxis! Alpha mode!" I called, adrenaline overtaking me. I find using alternate names confuses my opponent, giving me an edge. Naxis ran forward, and turned into a backward slide, spikes out right into Nodo. He then turned back and bit down on the small creatures, making it flash back to its medal. "Venator Combo on Zino!" the attack was successful, but Zino was still up. Rex barked and order and the Zino charged forward, his claws making and X shape and slashed Naxis.

"Naxis, combo time!" I called. It looked like he nodded and he charged forward, biting and smashing into the opponent, reverting him to a medal. Rex whimpered and backed away, Snivels taking his place.

"Looks like I'm next!" he called, tossing out Carchar and Cerato, and medium sized blue dino with orange marking and three horns. He got to attack first, which was not good.

"Carchar combo on Spinax! Cerato combo on Coatlus!" he called. Carchar ran forwad, as did Cerato.

"Coatlus, up high! Naxis make it hurt!" I ordered. Coatlus flapped his wings and flew out of Cerato's attack, and Naxis growled before curling into a ball. Carchar not only head-butted Naxis' spikes, but got a mouthful of them as well.

_Screw you! That hurt! _ Naxis thought angrily to me. I rolled my eye and thought for a moment.

"Venator combo on Carchar! Wing Cutter on Cerato!" I yelled. Venator combed Carchar easily, and Coatlus sent a red X of pain into Cerato, making him go down. "Naxis, bring the pain to finish!"

_You got it boss._ He roared and charged the Earth type closing his jaws around the opponent, sending a Dino Medal clattering to the ground. The trio stepped back, angry about their loss.

"Now's the part where you blast off again, isn't it?" I asked, smirking to myself. They rolled their eyes, but Vivian stepped forward.

"You don't know what you're getting into kid," she hissed before snapping, her colleges following yelling, "We're outta heeeere!" I shook my head and picked up and idol, much like the first one. This one was round and had pink markings, with a swirl on the stomach.

"Huh, you're actually kind of cute," I said to it, before exiting tunnel number five.

"Good job my boy! Three of those punks in purple tights just ran through here, afraid of something. Were those the hooligans who wrecked my cart?" McJunker questioned as I approached. I nodded and he grinned at me. "Well I'll be. You sent them scurrying back to their holes. Why you're twice the Fighter and half the size of most folks here."

"Thanks," I replied, a grin stretching across my own face.

"Thanks for your help junior. You should be getting back, Level-Up battles will be starting soon, and you're more than ready. I have to get back to my Junk Depot, I'll be seeing you," he said, clapping me on the shoulder before exiting the tunnels.

_^ LATER, BACK AT THE ISALND ^ _

"Jayson Tyrana, Level Three," I muttered, trying to get the license from my wallet. After some trouble, I showed it to Tiffany.

"Great. Like your other battles there will be a cleaning test, and the Master battle, but this time you have a preliminary battle to fight," she explained, typing my name into the roster. I nodded and waited for my prelim opponent.

"Howdy Jay!" Holt called, trotting over to where I sat. I grinned at my friend and stood.

"Hey man, you wouldn't happen to be my opponent, would you?" I asked. He beamed at me and nodded.

"Yup, looks like I'll get that battle after all!"

"Just be ready to get spanked kid," I replied, clapping him on the shoulder. We entered the stadium.

"Favorite to win this round is that sprat new fighter, Jay," P.A. Leon said over the intercom, filling the stadium with cheers. I had no idea I was that popular.

"Yup, that kid is ten types of crazy, but he fights like a champ," Slate responded, causing more cheers to flare up.

"Ready Jay?" Holt called opposite me.

"Always," I answered, tossing my medals out. Holt tossed out a Tricera, a Pachy and a Coatlus. I smirked, not a good team choice on his part. I went first, and was going to have fun with this.

"Naxis, go for Tricera! Verantor, go for Coatlus!" I ordered, taking my type advantage into play. Naxis bit down in the Water-type, sending a one shot knock-out into Holt's court, Venator did the same to his Coatlus, making an immediate swing in my favor.

"Pachy, Iron Headbutt on Coatlus! Take him out!" Holt called, the shy kid I knew him to be, gone from his voice in the heat of battle. Pachy roared and sprinted toward Coatlus, knocking the bird out of the air, and back into a medal.

"Venator Combo! Naxis, finish it after that!"

_Gotcha kiddo! _Naxis called as Venator charged toward the Pachy, doing his move flawlessly. Naxis then charged in, a battle cry erupting from him as he slammed into the opposition, ending the battle in my favor. I shook hands with Holt after the match.

"Good fight you put up man," I congratulated. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You too buddy, and I'll be cheering you on during your Master battle!" he replied before heading toward the fan stands. McJunker came up behind me and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Good going my boy, though I'm not surprised from what I've heard," he admired. I nodded and faced him.

"You're the Master, aren't you?" I asked, having the hunch due to previous events. He grinned at me and nodded.

"I am, but don't think I'll go easy on you or anything!" He challenged I scoffed at him.

"Bring it on!" I challenged back. He threw out a Stygi, Cerato, and Kentro, a vivosaur that stood on all fours and was multicolored. I threw my team out and the fans cheered as we began.

"Fiendish Ram on Spinax!"

"Try to dodge! Then Spinax Fang!"

"Intercept with Cerato combo! Fiendish Ram on Coatlus!

"Coatlus, up high then diving thrust! Naxis, Bowser him if he gets close!" a roar and one down as Stygi went down.

"Cerato Combo on Coatlus! Whirling Dash on Spinax!"

"Counter with Wing Cutter! Naxis, combo him!" A shrill cry as Coatlus went down on my side, making it two on two, with Venator untouched.

"Venator Combo on Kentro! Spinax Fang on Cerato!" Cerato went down under the fangs of my lead Vivosaur.

"Whirling Dash on Spinax!"

"Venator, intercept with a Combo! Naxis, you know what to do!" Venator intercepted with his Combo, and Naxis slammed his back into the weakened opponent, making him fade into a medal. The fans cheered as my face appeared on the Jumbotron, and I beamed and waved, pride filling me. I exited, McJunker close behind me.

"Good fight there junior, I'm impressed with you. You're there in your own league kid, keep it up," he congratulated, handing me my Level Four license.

"Thank you sir," I replied. E nodded and walked to talk to Holt. Rosie popped up next to me, still on crutches.

"Nice job out there," she muttered, "not like I expected anything les from you."

"Thanks for that. I assume you're stuck at Three?"

"Haha," she spat sarcastically, "I was first fight out, and I won, thank you very much."

"Touchy. When you off those crutches?"

"When I can feel my legs."

"Wow, I would have never guessed," I returned laughing at her answer.

"I know, you're a bit slow. Anyway, there's a karaoke thing tonight, want to come along?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Gross." I laughed and smiled at her, although she was blushing furiously.

"Sure, I could use a break."

**A:/N HOLY LORD ABOVE! REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I'D UPDATE? I FINALLY DID! THE FOSSIL GODS SMILE UPON MY HARD WORK!**


End file.
